La fleur de la souffrance
by Tenshimizu
Summary: Deux nouvelles sortes de cartes sont libérée donc deux nouvelles chasses. De plus des être maléfiques, ne supportant pas les pouvoirs, apparaissent. Serait ce une des raison, qui pousse la mère de Lionel à séparé Sakura de son fils. Fic à 26 chap.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Tenshimizu

Base: Sakura card Captor

Note: j'ai crée cette fics à l'âge de 13 ans. Je n'ai rien modifié au style peut-être que un jour je la retravaillerai.

Ma saison une : La fleur de la souffrance

_Prologue: Une absence qui dure_

_Sakura tenait dans ses mains l'ours en peluche que lui avait donné Lionel. Elle dormait bien paisiblement ses rêves était magnifique Lionel était dedans bien sur ! Mais son rêve avait comme était aspiré et Sakura se réveille. Sakura tourne la tête son réveille indique _

_-_7h 30 ! Oh non ! Je suis en retard s'écrie Sakura elle s'habille. Kéro dit

_- _Mais Sakura on …

_- _Je suis désolée Kéro mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter. Et Sakura sort de la chambre. Elle dévale les escaliers elle était étonne que Thomas ne soit pas en dessous mais ne fait pas plus attention.

_-_Bonjour ma petite maman, bonjour tout le monde.

_- _Tiens bonjour Sakura tu es bien matinal. Sakura ne dit rien elle venait de remarquer qu'il était samedi

_-_Je vais faire les boutiques avec Tiffany !

_-_Si tôt tu crois qu'elle est lever.

_- _Oui elle est très matinale. Sakura emporte son bol de céréales en haut et le dépose sur son bureau.

_- _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on était samedi ?

_- _J'ai essayé mais tu ne m'as pas laissez le temps. Sakura ressort et dit au revoir à son père.

_- _J'y vais !

- Oui mais c'est toi qui fait le repas ce soir alors tâche d'être rentrée à l'heure !

- Oui papa ! Sakura allait ouvrire la porte qu'elle remonte dans sa chambre prend son sac à dos met son ours en pluche dedans. Embrasse Kéro qui volait prés d'elle puis en passent son père lui demande

- Tu avais oublié quelque chose

- Oui ! a tout à l'heure

_- _Amuse-toi bien ma chérie. Sakura avance dans les rues et ses pas la conduise à l'ancienne maison d'Anthony. Et Sakura se rappelle le départ de son ami. _**Flash Back**_

_**-Ma petite Sakura ! Je suis content du temps passer avec toi ! Il était très gêné et ne savait pas quoi dire. Samanta la sert dans ses bras et Suppy pleure dans le sac de Anthony. Sakura sert Anthony et fait un grand sourire mais se n'était plus le même Lionel n'était seulement parti depuis peux qu'il lui maquait. Anthony qui avait lu dans ses pensées dit**_

_**- Il te reviendra, tu verras ! Fin Flash Back**_

C'est vrai que Anthony lui manquait, ils s'écrivaient mais sa faisait 5 ans qu'il ne s'était plus vu et oui Sakura venait d'avoir ses 17 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux qui lui arriver à la fin du dos mais pourtant elle avait gardé cette frange qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi pétillant qu'avant mais il était toujours aussi vert. La bande lui manquer aussi. Sandrine était fiancer à Yvan. Les deux filles s'écrivaient mais sa faisait 3 ans qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vues. Nadine elle avait était étudier en Irlande le pays des légendes. Elle ne s'était plus vue non plus depuis 3 ans. Quand a Sonia elle était dans la même école que Sakura et Tiffany mais pas dans la même classe et était fiancer à Monsieur Terada leur professeur de primaire ! Mais la personne qui lui manquait le plus était Lionel depuis 5 ans elle n'avait pas de ses nouvelles. Toutes les lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyé restèrent sans réponse. Sakura soupir et va chez Tiffany. Mais Sakura ressent une presseuse magique et continue son chemin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 1 : Tout achat à un prix_

Sakura remarque que plus elle avance vite plus la force magique augmente. Sakura sonne chez Tiffany et regarde de nouveaux autour d'elle. Sa ne pouvait être Yué ou Kéro ou encore bien sa propre énergie magique elle avait masqué leur aura le jour du départ d'Anthony qui lui avait conseiller pour être sur que les gens de la ville ne les remarquent pas. Tiffany lui ouvre et s'écrie

- Sakura tu m'as manqué ! mais tu es bien matinal…

- On sait quitter seulement hier !

- Oui mais, depuis tu m'as quand même manquée. Mais tu as l'air tracasser qui a t-il ? Sakura regarde son amie elle avait pourtant l'air naturel comment savait t-elle.

- Sakura tu as peut-être oublié que je suis ta meilleure amie même si tu le cache, je sais ce qui te tracasse ! Sakura ne dit rien puis son amie lui dit

- Tu sais Sakura tu n'as pas changé !

- Si beaucoup ben moi je trouve ! Tiffany rit aux éclats.

- Physiquement oui mais tu es toujours la même ! On y va, tu me raconteras sur le chemin. Sakura lui raconte la présence qu'elle à senti dans le parc du Pingouin

_Elle doit être bouleverser puisqu'elle ne dit rien c'est vrai qu'ont avaient enfin reconstruit nos vies chacun à moins que… pense Sakura_

-C'est génial dit Tiffany en sautent et prennent sa caméra.

- Tiffany ne me dit pas que…

- Si comme ça tu va pouvoir mettre mes costumes puis je pourrais de nouveaux te filmer…en pleine action ajoute-t-elle. Tiffany avait toujours la même passion pour la caméra et la couture. Sakura tombe à la renverse elle se douté que se serai sa réaction mais elle se disait que sa lui aurait passer.

- Aller vient on doit aller acheter plein de tissu. Tiffany achète plusieurs tissu de couleurs et de sorte différente quand elle sort du magasin « étoffe et tout vous va à ravit » la boutique qu'il allait pour ce genre d'achat. Tiffany avait 3 sacs

- J'adore ce magasin il on toujours tout.

Elles continuent leur virée puis elle rentre dans le magasin qui venait d'ouvrire « Bijou et vous » la vendeuse était très grande elle était plutôt grosse. Et se déplacer d'un pas lourd. Sakura fut étonnée, elle ressemblait plus à un animal qu'à une personne. La vendeuse remis ses cheveux qui lui arriver jusqu'au cheville derrière ses épaules et demande d'une voix rauque et cassée.

- Que voulez-vous mesdemoiselles ?

- Nous regardons dit Tiffany. Sakura regarde aussi elle était étonnée les bijoux n'était pas vraiment normal elle trouva l'étoile de son spectre en tant que Maîtresse des cartes. Puis un petit personnage en chaînette qui ressembler drôlement à Kéro. Mais ce qui retient le regard de Sakura se fut les deux pendentifs de couleur argenter. Sakura pris celui de gauche en premier. Il représentait, une épée comme celle de Lionel avec un cœur aillé sur la poignée de l'épée. Sakura le prit pour l'acheter puis regarde de nouveau l'autre pendentif

- Je me demandais si j'achète ce pendentif pour Lionel. Et elle lui montre un ours tenant entre ses pattes une épée comme la carte de l'épée de Sakura qui avait aussi sur la poignée un cœur ailé. Dit-elle à Nicole qu'elle avait entendu arrivé. Mathieu regarde puis Sakura voit bien que Yué veut sortir et dit

- Non ! Tout compte fait elle achète les deux. Tiffany elle avait acheter une nouvelle caméra.. Dominique lui monte un verre de lait et un morceau de gâteau qu'il avait fait. A 23h Sakura se lève pour aller remettre son verre et elle tombe sur Mathieu elle lâche son verre et crie

- Mathieu, mais que fais tu là ? Mathieu met un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui dire de se taire et il se transforme en Yué. Sakura se jette dans les bras de son gardien.

- Si tu es revenu c'est que quelque chose se prépare non ?

- Oui malheureusement j'ai peur que se soit pire que tu ne le crois. Sakura réveille Kéro qui salue son vieil ami puis Yué dit

- Sakura le pendentif que tu as acheter signifie quelque chose de très sombre les autres sont de retour.

- Les autres ?

- Oui tu dois être sur tes gardes se sont des personnes qui on comme butent de faire souffrire les magiciens et toutes autres créatures magiques ! Elle en font parties aussi mais elle se détruise l'une l'autre. Yué s'envole par la fenêtre après avoir dit au revoir à sa maîtresse et lui dire de rester sur ses gardes. Le dimanche Sakura réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Yué.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : ils n'y a pas qu'eux qui est nouveau

_Sakura était sur le toit du temple et elle était face à une femme. Elle le remarque à sa silhouette elle était accompagnée d'une autre personne mais Sakura ne savait pas si c'était une femme au un homme ou autre chose. Puis Sakura aperçu une épée sur le bord du toit. Elle la connaissait mais ne savait pas dire à qui elle appartenait puis la femme lui dit quelque chose mais elle était déjà trop éloigner pour saisir les mots. Puis elle disparut._

Sakura se redresse en sursaut sur son lit. Et fait tomber Kéro qui volait prés du lit. Sakura regarde son réveil.

- Oh non je suis en retard. Sur son réveille, il était indiqué 7h35. Sakura se lève s'habille mais son ours en peluche dans son cartable. Puis descend les escaliers par 4.

- Ah c'est …mais Thomas n'as pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura passe devant lui en lui disant simplement

- Bonjour Thomas, bonjour ma petite maman. Bonjour Papa. Dominique lui répond. Sakura va dans le corridor prend ses rollers et roule vers l'école. Tiffany est en classe elle sait que Sakura est toujours en retard mais l'attend quand même toujours 5min. devant la grille de l'école. Sakura rentre en classe en compagnie de son amie et toute la classe applaudit.

- Bravo Sakura lui dit Linda tu es arrivé à l'heure. Sakura sourit. Elle s'assied à sa place et Linda va vers elle et lui dit

-Tu es pale tu n'as pas déjeuné ? Sakura fait un mouvement de tête et approuve. Linda lui donne un gâteau puis le professeur de Mathématique. Mademoiselle Miristacho leur ordonne de prendre leur place.

- Bonjour à tous aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir 2 nouveaux élèves Lio Nel

- Pardon dirent toutes la classe. Sakura avait redressé la tête toute la classe la regarde, ils savaient tous, qui était Lionel mais sa ne faisait que un élève.

-Voici Lio ! Le professeur montre une très jolie jeune femme. Lio avait des longs cheveux noir ébène qui lui arriver à la fin du dos attacher par un ruban blanc vers la fin de ses cheveux et ainsi que deux petites nattes montrait bien la franche quelle avait. Elle sourit à la classe d'un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel garçon sur l'estrade elle donné l'impression d'avoir 1m65 mais ce qui fascina le plus chez Lio. C'était ses yeux verts très clairs. Quand alla se mettre derrière Tania son pas était si gracieux qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle volait qu'elle toucher à peine le sol ! Mais le nouveau n'était pas mal non plus. Il avait les même cheveux que Lionel en bataille mais ça faisait un de c'est charme, il avait les yeux d'un bleu très clair. Sakura le regarde et lui donna 1m75.

-Va te mettre derrière Sakura mais celle-ci ne se lève pas s'il prenait la place de son Lionel. Elle ressentirait encore plus son absence et elle faisait déjà de l'escrime pour l'oublier mais sa ne porter pas tellement ses fruits. Toute la classe sut ce que Sakura ressentait et Linda qui était une bonne amie se lève. Nel va directement derrière elle. Thomas frappe à la porte de la classe et demande au jeune professeur qui rougissait quand elle l'avait vu.

-Pardon mademoiselle mais Sakura peut sortir ?

- Bien sûr ! Une fois dehors Thomas la regarde mais il n'osait pas lui dire puis se lance.

-Ecoute Sakura papa est très malade ! Il est à l'hôpital. On ne sait pas si… Mais Sakura n'écoutait plus elle fond en larme Thomas la prend dans ses bras et Sakura lui dit.

-Je ne veux pas le perde, ont à déjà perdu maman. Non, Non, Non. Sakura recule de son frère et cour les larmes aux yeux. Thomas rentre de nouveau dans la classe et dit

- Elle la très mal pris et j'ai peur quelle va faire une bêtise si…Tiffany et Linda c'était lever le professeur.

- Je ne vous… mais toute la classe se lève et sors pour chercher Sakura.

Sakura elle était dans un autre monde il fessait très sombre. La seule lumière qui avait était sa clé. Puis Sakura entendit le vent murmurer son nom. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait le suivre. Sakura arrive dans une grande pièce ou il y avait un grand fauteuil. Puis une femme apparaît.

- Sakura je peut mettre fin à tes problèmes si tu monte sur le trône du sans-souci. La jeune femme avance mais hurle.

- Non se n'est pas en fuyant c'est problème qu'il disparaisse. Tout d'un coup la femme fonce vers Sakura. Linda crie.

-Elle est là Thomas elle est là ! Sakura était endormie sous l'arbre de la coure. Thomas pris sa sœur dans ses bras puis remarque qu'elle avait une carte dans la main. Oh non pense t-il. Sa ne va pas recommencer ? Thomas pris la carte et regarde se n'était pas une carte de Sakura c'était une Carte de sentiment. Thomas la retourne il était écrit The Fear. Sur le temple quelqu'un dit

- C'est pas vrai ! Elle à trouver une carte elle est plus douée que tu nous l'avais dit !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : nouvelles carte

_Sakura était de nouveau sur le toit du temple elle regarde autour d'elle. C'était une femme cette fois Sakura en étais sur. Puis elle revu cette épée, elle l'avait déjà vu mais elle ne savait pas ou. Sakura avance vers la jeune femme devant elle mais elle recule. Non elle ne reculait pas l'image disparaissez._

Sakura se réveille, elle regarde autour d'elle c'était le matin. Elle avait déjà vu cette senne oui elle c'était déjà lever ce matin. Puis elle regarde son réveille, il était 11h. Thomas rentre dans sa chambre.

-Tu es lever ! Tu va mieux ? Si tu veux ont ira voir papa après les cours ! Thomas sourit. Sakura descend prend son sac et retourne à l'école. Thomas la conduit avec sa moto et lui dit

- On se retrouve au parc si je suis en retard demande à Mathieu de te conduire, il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

Sakura rentre en classe et monsieur Timonoto lui dit

-Je suis content de voir que vous aviez enfin choisi de participer à mon cour. Aller vous asseoir à votre place. Si la prochaine fois que vous êtes en retard à mon cour je préviendrai votre père. Le sourire que Sakura avait réussi à gardé s'évanoui et une brève lueur de douleur passe dans ses yeux. Toute la classe fusille du regard le professeur. Mais tout à coup le professeur commence à dire aux élèves ses problèmes puis c'est au tour des élèves chacun dit ses soucis et Sakura ressens une puissance magique grandissant. Elle quitte la cour et appelle la carte du vol et chercher la carte ou la personne magique. Puis elle voit une femme blanche de moitié parce que l'autre coté est noir. Elle a les cheveux en nuage puis dit quand elle voit Sakura se posez.

- Tu es venu pour te mettre sur le trône ? Sakura prend son spectre et dit.

- Carte de Clow reprend ta forme de carte moi Sakura chasseuse de carte de l'ordonne mais rien ne se passe. Sakura ne comprenez pas pourquoi la carte ne venait pas à elle

- Un problème en plus puis la carte attaque et Sakura revois tous ses problèmes. Sakura tombe à genou. La photo de Lionel passe devant ses yeux ainsi que celle de son père. Puis elle se retrouve chez elle mais rien n'est comme c'est d'habitude, pleins de carte détruise la maison puis les personnes de son rêve son là. Sakura comprend que le seul moyen c'est d'affronter ses problèmes puis déclare tout haut

- Papa est malade mais les médecins le soignerons… à ses mots la carte la regarde avec un sourire elle gagner en puissance. Elle se nourrissait pas seulement des soucis mais à chaque fois qu'on les invoque. Mais Sakura dit

- Oui mais si tout le monde se met sur le trône a qui va tu crée des soucis puisque personne n'en aura plus ? La carte réfléchit puis elle attaque Sakura elle devait la faire taire. Sakura dit

- Carte du vent viens m'aider moi Sakura chasseuse de carte te l'ordonne. La carte encercle l'autre puis Sakura essaye de nouveau de la capturer mais elle n'y arrive pas.

- Je ne suis pas une carte de Clow mais de Sentiment. Sakura comprend et dit à son spectre.

- Spectre de Sakura transforme toi pour que je puisse capturer les cartes Sentiment c'est moi Sakura chasseuse de carte qui te l'ordonne. Le spectre brille puis il grandit de 30 cm il y avait un grand cercle dans se cercle une étoile bleue et elle a posé sur un cœur rouge sur l'étoile un petit soleil qui déploient ses rayon de tout les côté et sur les rayon une lune blanche et noir des deux côté du cercle. Sakura fût étonné parce qu'il n'y avait pas seulement le spectre qui avait changé mais ses habits aussi. Sakura se retrouve dans un kimono échancré de couleur blanche avec des fleurs rose dessiné dessus. Le Kimono était un a manche courte. Ses cheveux bruns qui lui retomber sur le dos fut attaché en chignons ou des fleurs rose et blanche était partout dans ses cheveux. Elle regarde à ses pieds elle avait des ballerines avec des fleurs de Sakura sur chacune une.

-Carte des sentiments reprend ta forme de carte c'est moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne ! La carte atterri dans sa main elle était de couleur bleu clair derrière mais devant elle était rose. Sakura regarde la carte puis fige le temps pour qu'elle regagne la classe. Mais elle regarde comment elle est habillée et dit.

- Spectre reprend ta forme de clé !

- Je te dis qu'elle vient de capturer la carte sentiments et les cartes amour son en liberté aussi dit une voix d'animal.

- Oui mais temps que les deux deck ne son pas rassembler chez ou chez l'autre nous n'avons rien à craindre ! affirme une voix de femme


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 4 : La mission commence !_

_Quand on s'inquiète c'est qu'on y _tient ! _Sakura était encore sur le toit du temple la femme était toujours devant elle et cette épée. Cette maudite épée à qui elle n'arrivait pas à rendre à son propriétaire. Mais Sakura remarque pour la première fois que c'est la nuit._

- Sakura ! Sakura ! Kéro volait autour d'elle. Sakura se lève et regarde son réveil.

- Oh non je vais être en retard ! Sakura part en tornade. Je dois raconter mon rêve à Kéro c'est déjà la 3éme fois qu'il me hante !

- Sakura ! Thomas était en bas des escaliers et l'attendait pour qu'elle prenne son déjeuner. Une fois sortie son frère lui crie devant la porte.

- Tu devras revenir avec Mathieu je travaille jusqu'à 19h. Sakura va rejoindre Tiffany elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait lui parler avant la pause. Leur premier cour était littérature et elle avait déjà eu des problème avec son professeur. Puis Tiffany avait cour de chant et enfin elle avait cour de Gym mais c'était un test.

- Tu as l'air inquiète Sakura quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est Thomas son nouveau travail lui prend son temps et hier il n'a pas pu venir avec moi voir Papa alors qu'il n'était pas plus rassurer que moi. Sakura sort de son sac l'ours en peluche que lui a offert Lionel

- C'est la fleur ! Dit l'homme sur le toit de l'école. La femme soupir est regarde à son tour puis elle regarde plusieurs personne dans la cour et dit à son compagnon

- Vraiment Néo tu crois que sa m'amuse de chercher la fleur qui le fera flancher ? Alors arrête … L'homme embrasse sa compagne pour la faire taire et puis lui met la tête devant Sakura.

- Elle a un ours en peluche oui et alors la fille là-bas aussi. La femme montrait Géraldine qui avait le même ours que Sakura mais elle était en compagnie de Hervé. C'est au tour de Néo de soupirer !

- Je vais me téléporter en chine ! On verra qui aura raison ! La femme sourit puis saute du toit.

- Sakura ! Je peux venir avec vous demande une voix douce et claire derrière elle. C'était une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Puis elle se retourne et Lio se trouvait devant eux.

- Bien sûr ! Mais la cloche sonne. Tout le monde retourne en classe sauf Sakura qui venait de ressentir une présence magique. Je vais appelais la carte du miroir !

- Miror prend ma forme c'est moi Sakura la maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne ! Tu va aller en classe à ma place !

Sakura appelle la carte du vol pour voir d'où vient cette présence magique. Sakura fait presque toute la ville puis elle remarque que Yué venait la rejoindre.

- Sakura j'étais si inquiet pour toi ! Quand j'ai ressenti la carte ! Sakura tu ne devrais pas ne pas te couvrire aussi peu tu pourrais prendre froid ! Sakura regarde Yué quelle carte pouvait bien lui faire perdre tout c'est moyen et le rendre inquiet ?

-La carte de l'inquiétude ! Sakura en tendit un rire et la carte qui était dans le corps de Yué parti en une vitesse folle vers un autre corps ! Yué dit

- La carte, la carte elle file vers le temple ! Sakura pique vers le temple là, elle s'arrête

- Melle Moreau ? La femme lui sourit puis lui fait la morale sur la sécurité !

- Carte des sentiments reprend ta forme normale c'est moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne. La carte quitte le corps de Katia Moreau pour se mettre devant Sakura. La carte voulait prendre le corps de Sakura mais Sakura frappe avec son spectre la carte puis saute en arrière.

- Carte de L'inquiétude reprend ta forme originelle c'est moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne. La carte vient dans sa main. Sakura regarde Melle Moreau mais elle n'était plus là !

* * *

La femme regarde Sakura

- Tu avais peut-être raison mon amour ! mais …

- Je te manque tant que sa ma belle ? J'ai essayer de l'approchait mais je ne sais comment Clow et maintenant avec lui !

-Mais il ne peut ressentir notre présence !

- Quoi que se soit nous le détruirons si se n'est pas par la force nous devrons nous emparer de la fleur qui sera sa souffrance ! La créature ailée dit La mission de la fleur de la souffrance ! Ils éclatèrent tous d'un rire démoniaque


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5: Les deux deck.

_Tout était flou les arbres, les lampadaires, les rues le ciel tous ses pas le guidé mais il ne savait ou il allait. Tout a coup devant lui une immense maison tout d'abord il crut que c'était celle de Clow mais elle était moins grande et semblais plus jeune. Il se retrouve à l'intérieur sans avoir ouvert la porte quant au beau milieu de la pièce au tapis rouge sur les murs écailler plusieurs tableau. Il voulait se diriger vers eux mais il avance vers un grand feu prés de celui-ci une table et une vingtaine de chaise. Même s'il ne voulait pas s'asseoir, il se retrouve devant une assiette une voix de femme s'élève._

_- Te voilà enfin l'élu ! Sais-tu qu'elle a déjà capturé deux cartes ? C'est la qu'il pose une question mais se n'était pas sa voix._

_- Comment sa ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez et qui êtes-vous ? La femme en face de lui sourit mais on ne vit rien que son sourire._

-_ Les cartes, l'élu, tu es celui-ci qui a été choisi, pour les cartes de l'amour ! L'autre élu en possède déjà deux. Tiens mais sa sur ton épée. Sa main reçue un objet mais il ne vit lequel. A oui il serait peut-être prudent de te donner des gardiens ouvre les mains je te donne deux cartes. On voici celle-ci aussi. Tu peux partir maintenant. Il vit à peine c'est deux gardiens._

- Lionel réveille toi nous devons y aller ! Celui-ci se lève péniblement c'était le rêve le plus horrible qu'il n'avait jamais fait, il avait eu l'impression qu'il était quelqu'un d'autres. Il avait la migraine alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucun mal. Lionel se frotte la tête remarque qu'il a trois cartes a la main toutes les trois son rouge. Lionel allait jeter un coup d'œil quand Antony ouvre la porte.

- Tu viens ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Lionel lui raconte son rêve pendant le voyage.

- Elle m'a donné ses trois cartes et aussi une chose pour mon épée.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que sais ? Lionel fit non de la tête.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas vrai rugi une grosse voix qui est l'imbécile qui l'as laissez sans surveillance ? Une voix de femme répond.

- Désolé mais vous nous avez dit de chercher la fleur et…

- ce n'était pas une raison, un devait rester auprès de lui combien de temps ?

- Un jour puis Clow est venu et nous avons préféré rester au Japon.

- Pardon ? Mais elle ne répondit rien. Qui vous a dit de prendre cet ordre ?

- Personne mais si Clow nous avait remarqués, il aurait pu averti l'élu !

- Baliverne. Un grand Chien rouge ailé se dresse, il lève la patte mais Néo se place devant une personne et c'est lui qui reçoit le coup ! Il fut projeter en bas du temple. Néo était une personne qui avait une longue veste noire avec des rebords de couleurs rouge des épaulettes pointues ou il y avait de chaque coté un cercle brun au milieu une lune rouge. Il avait une cape qui tomber parterre elle était bleu-foncé. Quand il vit l'énorme chien levez la pâte il la laisse tomber déploies ses ailes ( qui ressemblent à celle des chauves-souris ) rouge avec des lignes noires pour s'interposer.

- Néo s'écrie la voix féminine et elle saute pour rejoindre son complice.

- Tu as eu de la chance la prochaine fois tu n'y manqueras. Puis le chien disparaît.

* * *

Sakura discutait encore du problème que son frère devait rester au travaille et qu'il n'avait toujours pas êtes voir leur père.

- Tu sais se serai bien si Mathieu le remplaçait juste aujourd'hui. Tu ne trouve pas ?

- Tu sais Sakura je suis sûre que Thomas trouvera une solution si tu veux demander à Mathieu qu'il remplace ton frère fait-le. Répond Tiffany

- Tu peux lui demander maintenant même dit Linda. Celle-ci avait une voix chaleureuse dans les lettres comme le i elle montait le ton, plusieurs personne au début se moquer d'elle mais Linda était le genre à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

- Nous avons encore cours, je ne peux pas y aller. Répond Sakura.

- Non regarde, il vient par ici. Sakura et Tiffany se retournent et voies Mathieu celui-ci semblait la chercher.

- Mathieu que fais-tu ici ? Demande Sakura quand elle la rejoint.

-C'est qu'il voulait te parler.

- Après les cours en faites Mathieu tu ne pourrais pas échanger ta semaine contre celle de mon frère ?

- Je l'ai déjà proposé mais le patron ne veut pas ! Puis arrête de me harceler. Mathieu par ici Mathieu par-là il commence en avoir mare le Mathieu. Sakura ne savait plus quoi répondre. Les cours reprirent Sakura demande à Tiffany et à Linda d'y aller qu'elle venait.

- Yué ? Demande Sakura mais il n'apparaît pas à la place une forme de boule sort du corps Mathieu. Puis elle prend forme en un petit bonhomme rond il met ses doigts comme des fusils puis un rayon mauve se dirige vers un homme qui passait par-là. Celui-ci devient directement agressif puis un autre.

- Arrête crie Sakura mais le petit homme rigole et pars en direction de l'école. Non tu n'iras plus loin Sakura avait levé la main et l'homme était paralyser.

- Clé du spectre qui détient les pouvoirs des cartes de Clow de Sakura et des Sentiments reprend ta forme originelle moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne. Le spectre a la main la carte ne fut plus paralyser. Et continuer son chemin.

- Carte des Sentiments reprend ta forme originelle Moi, Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne ! Une lumière rose se dégage du spectre va directement sur la carte puis celle-ci va directement dans la main de Sakura mais cette fois ci il y avait un mot avec la carte.

_Les deux deck son libérer. Les cinq élus doivent se retrouver pour devoir faire face à leur destin. _Sakura range le papier dans la poche de sa veste. Et rentre en cours. Le soir quand elle revient de l'hôpital, où est son père elle prépare le repas pour son frère puis monte dans sa chambre. Et s'endors sur ses cahiers


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Est t-il de retour ?

-C'était quoi ? Demande Lionel. Anthony regarde en l'air mais ne vit rien.

- Tu as du rêver ! C'est quoi la carte que tu tiens ? Lionel n'en savait rien il n'avait pas encore regarder il l'avait capturé en faîtes s'en le faire exprès pendant la pause Lionel avait sorti son épée parce qu'il avait ressenti une aura magique et Listy lui était apparu pour la première fois il avait oublier de ranger son épée quand un petit objet volent percute son épée Anthony a le temps de la capturer et la carte était dans sa main. Il retourne la carte quand il la passe à Anthony.

-La carte de la protection ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette carte ! Anthony la regarde bien. Je vais téléphoner à Katia ! On se retrouve dans une heure !

* * *

Au japon.

Sakura et Thomas étaient à l'hôpital. Leur père c'était rétabli mais il ne pouvait toujours pas quitter sa chambre. Sakura lui avait apporté son repas préféré.

-C'est gentil je devrai sortir d'ici a la fin de semaine.

- Tu as attrapé cette maladie comment papa ?

- Tu te rappelle que je reviens de mes fouilles les médecins pensent que j'aurai été contaminé par un virus qui se trouvait sur l'endroit.

- Nous aurons put aussi être contaminé ? Dominique fit non de la tête.

- Il ne s'attaque pas a vos groupes sanguins. Une infirmière rentre dans la chambre pour dire que les visites son finie. Sakura sur le chemin du retour ressent une présence magique. Sakura s'arrête.

- Va en avant je vais aller faire les courses. C'est moi qui fait le repas. Thomas fait oui de la tête et la conduit au super marché avant de reprendre la route. Sakura revient sur ses pas elle était sûre d'avoir senti une aura magique dans cette direction et elle n'avait pas bougé. Ou presque un petit personnage ailé passer d'affiche en affiche pour les rendre vivante. Sakura fit sortir son spectre. Et crie

- Carte sentiment reprend ta forme originelle moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne. Le petit être la regarde mais continue son chemin. Je dois sûrement la défie. Carte du Vent encercle cette carte c'est moi Sakura ta maîtresse qui te l'ordonne. La carte était prisonnière mais le second essaie échoue aussi. Je ne comprends pas pense Sakura fait c'est achat puis ressent une aura c'était celui de Lionel elle en était sûre quand elle alla dans sa direction il semblait qu'il ne soit plus là mais elle ressentait sa présence. Quand Sakura a fini de faire le repas elle est étonnée de voir Mathieu. Mais le soir elle lui demande de venir.

- Que se passe t-il ? Demande Yué.

- Voilà je refais le même rêve depuis plusieurs jours et puis il y l'apparition de nouvelle carte. Et je crois que Lionel est revenu. Toi tu as vu Katia Moreau ce n'est pas par hasard quelle est venue non ? Yué sourit, il se rendait conte que sa maîtresse ressembler de plus en plus a Clow.

-Montre-moi ses cartes dit-il. Les cartes des Sentiments ? Kéro vole vers Yué pour voir et il se transforme en sa forme originelle.

- Il faut appeler Anthony il sera quoi faire dit-il puis pour le morveux je ne sais pas mais tu dois nous dire en quoi est ton rêve. Sakura leur raconte quand le téléphone sonne.

- Sakura c'est pour toi Tiffany ! Sakura descend et entend Tiffany dire.

- Sakura ! Tu sais Katia elle est revenue en ville. Ah oui ! Anthony m'a téléphoné pour dire qu'il revenait au Japon. Normalement il est ici. A demain. Sakura remonte.

- Anthony est venu au japon panique Sakura.

- Déjà s'étonne Yué comment crois tu qu'il le sache déjà ? Kéro et Sakura ne savaient pas mais elle était sûre d'une chose la carte avait disparut et elle était sûre aussi que c'était l'aura de Lionel mais Sakura préfère garder sa pour elle. Une fois que Yué s'envole Sakura se retourne vers Kéro. Sakura commence à s'endormire. Kéro vole par la fenêtre et va chez Mathieu pour réveiller Yué.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont revenus ? Pourtant ils ne devraient être au japon.

- Justement le japon est l'endroit ou ils son nés. Je crois qu'il faudra mieux veiller sûr Sakura cette fois si c'est sûr tout se qui c'est passé jusqu'ici va devoir être effacé.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Réunion de Minuit

_Sakura étais de nouveau sur le toit du temple. Devant elle vois pour la première fois des cheveux qui vont vers Sakura mais elle ne sait la couleur l'homme et là l'épée aussi la nuit._

Sakura se réveille en sursaut elle venait de ressentir une aura.

-Kéro ? Mais il n'était pas là Sakura regarde dans son armoire il n'y était pas non plus. Sakura regarde son réveille, il indique 23h. Sakura descend pour voir s'il n'est pas descendu manger. Mais Kéro est introuvable Sakura commence à être inquiète depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Kéro ne l'avait jamais quitté, il lui était arrivé malheur elle en était sûre. Où… mais Sakura n'ose y penser

* * *

Le téléphone sonne. Anthony fait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu quand il entend Samanta se lever donc il se retourne et regarde son réveille, il indique Minuit moins le quart. Suppy lui aussi réveiller s'exclame.

- Qui peut bien téléphoner à une heure pareille ? Suppy se lève et va vers le frigo.

-Pas touche dit Samanta qui repose son verre d'eau.

- Qui c'était ?

- Une erreur ! Du moins je crois, ça a raccroché quand j'ai dit qui j'étais. Anthony se trouve aussi dans la cuisine.

- Nous allons directement chez Sakura il y a un problème ! Ses deux gardiens le regardent sans comprendre. Samanta se transforme et prend son maître dans ses bras.

* * *

Sakura c'était écroulée par terre son aura diminuée alors qu'elle se s'entait aspiré. Du moins c'est ce que Lionel a ressenti.

- Sakura ! Il se lève que Listy lui saute dessus.

- Qui a t-il ? Vous connaissez cette aura ? Il est plus puissant que vous c'est un ennemi ?

Lionel ne répondit pas il s'habille se n'était pas normal comment se faisait t-il que son aura descendait en chute libre. Lionel cour jusque chez Anthony. Personne et malheureusement il était de l'autre côté de la ville. Une femme habillée avec une fine robe en soie vert longue jusque par terre sur ses épaules une cape de couleur vert clair elle portait des ballerines blanches. Ses cheveux de couleur vert foncé était tenu en chignon laissent échapper deux mèches qui encadrer son visage. Lionel remarque que la jeune femme se dirige vers lui.

- Voulez-vous que je vous conduise quelque part ?

- Pardon ?

- Ou voulez- vous aller ? Tout à coup deux immenses ailes de colibris bleu clair apparurent. Je suis Vélanisia ton gardien où allons-nous ?

* * *

Yué et Kéro étaient tous les deux à côté de leur maîtresse. Anthony entre par la fenêtre accompagnait de Ruby Moon.

- Depuis quand est-elle comme sa ? Il s'assit à côté d'elle pris son pouls il était faible. _**Son aura comment se fait-il qu'il est sur le point de disparaître ? Yué ?**_ Un grand bruit se fit dans le hall Vélanisia apparût devant Yué Kéro et Ruby Moon derrière elle Lionel.

- Maître il y des cartes dans ce lieu. Lionel sort son disque compact il avait une étrange couleur. A part eux …ajoute t'elle

- Anthony écarte toi dit Lionel il sort son épée puis lance. Oh carte de l'amour donne moi la puissance pour pouvoir savoir le mal qui la touche ! Lionel commence à devenir flou. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans une heure Vélanisia…

- Je viens vous chercher aller s'y. Anthony à côté était étonné et anxieux mais il ne bougeait pas serrant le poignet de son héritière en espérant que son aura et son pouls remonte sinon il en était sûr maintenant le monde serait appelais à disparaître.

* * *

Lionel avance dans un monde a uniquement 3 couleurs le rouge le bleu et jaune. Lionel avance prudemment quand il voit une lumière bleu passer devant lui. Lionel la suit, elle conduit dans une ville. Un arbre de fleur de Sakura est eu milieu de la rue. Avançant Lionel ne croise personne alors qu'il est seulement 7h30 toute la ville s'agite normalement a cette heure là.

Il passe devant plusieurs affiche ou il semble que se sois la tête de Anthony. Il remarque aussi que seul le temple la glacerie la piscine l'école et une seule maison son ouverte. Lionel avance vers la maison il n'y a personne à part une jeune fille qui pleure. C'était Sakura il en était sûr ! Il s'avance vers elle. Quand il la touche la lumière bleue lui sourit. Un petit dauphin se matérialise puis lui dit.

- Attrape-moi si tu le peux ! Puis se volatilise.

* * *

Sakura avait repris un pouls un peu plus élever mais il était toujours faible. Elle tourne la tête et gémit.

- Son aura remonte dit Anthony. Il regarde Yué qui marcher de long en large Kéro lui ne bougeait pas. Quand Vélanisia elle était droite devant le corps de Sakura avez les yeux fermer et ne bougeait pas. Quand elle ouvre les yeux et dit d'un ton calme et mystérieux.

- Un humain avec un peu de pouvoir magique va franchir la porte dans cinq minutes.

- Thomas ! Sursaute Ruby Moon Tu peux la porter dans un autre endroit ? Vélanisia fit oui et claque des doigts pour réparer la porte puis s'en va par la fenêtre pour se poser dans la maison de Lionel et dépose Sakura dans la chambre d'amis. _Le maître où peut-il bien être ? elle doit être sûrement presque sauvée mais…_

* * *

De son côté Lionel avait trouvé en Katia Moreau la lumière bleue une deuxième fois. Lionel regarde à l'école il avait trouvé Katia mais va voir au temple là il découvre aussi Katia habillé autrement. A la glacière, Mathieu mais là non plus se n'était pas bon la piscine aussi Lionel était déprimé, il devait trouver, il était sûr que c'était la clé du mystère de la maladie de Sakura. Il avait fait tous les endroits colorer et ouvert. Et si c'était dans l'ombre que tu trouveras la réponse pense Lionel. Il essaye d'entré mais la maison devant lui, le repousse. Lionel sort son épée pour faire un trou dans la porte mais celui-ci se referme immédiatement. Lionel fait encore une fois le tour de la ville pour des indices n'importe quoi. Quand il met sa main sur l'arbre il rayonne et la lumière se retrouve devant lui ! Elle devient trois fois plus grosses, pour redevenir le petit dauphin.

- Je resterai ici dit-elle. En lui lancent une boule bleue que Lionel esquive. Elle en envois plusieurs quand Lionel s'approche la carte se gonfle puis lui envois un souffle glacé. Lionel saute et crie une fois en haut de l'arbre.

- Carte de l'amour reprend ta forme originelle moi Lionel descendant de Clow te l'ordonne. La carte lui tire la langue et essaye de s'échapper mais déjà les couleurs bleues du monde disparaisse. Lionel ramasse sa carte il y avait seulement une tête. Lionel lance une carte et dit

- Oh! Carte de l'amour donne moi ta puissance pour que je puisse retourner dans le monde auquel j'appartiens.

Lionel se retrouve dans la chambre d'amis et ordonne à son gardien d'aller mettre la jeune femme dans sa propre maison. Pendant le voyage Sakura se réveille et bizarrement elle a comme impression de rêver les yeux grand ouvert. Maintenant elle le sait Lionel est revenu, elle la ressentit tous à l'heure. Sakura passe le reste de la journée fort heureuse même les remarque méchante de Mélinia ne la touche pas rien ne la touché plus même. De plus quelle était au comble du bonheur son père avait était débarrasser de son virus et il serait de retour le jour même. Thomas avait une semaine de congé. Anthony étais venu lui rendre visite en lui promettant de lui écrire et de venir la voir bientôt celui-ci pense même.

_

* * *

**Tu verras ma petite Sakura nous nous reverrons plus vite que tu ne le pense malheureusement un danger vous guètes.** Pense Anthony Katia avait été le rejoindre et tous deux regarder de loin la maison de Sakura._

- Tu crois qu'elle arrivera à survivre à cette épreuve ? Dit Katia.

- Je crois que la pire ne serra pas l'épreuve elle-même mais ce qui devra être fait pour qu'elle lui soit plus facile. Katia le regarde et Anthony continue La mère de Lionel a déjà fait une partie maintenant c'est à eux seul à faire les autres pas jusqu'à Libération


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 8 : Quiz pour une carte _

Sakura se réveille une fois de plus en sursaut elle s'avait que se rêve étais prémonitoire mais elle avais la sensation bizarre que ce n'était pas elle qui étais en danger en tout cas pas directement. Elle regarde son réveille 7h00 mais c'est un samedi et elle n'a pas cours. Sakura se lève doucement puis tous à coup elle ressent une présence magique elle regarde par la fenêtre un éclair est passé mais il disparaît une carte peux être dangereuse mais celle-ci semble faible pense Sakura.

* * *

Lionel se réveille en sueur il a du mal à reprendre son souffle. Listy vient se posait sur le lit.

- Vous allez mieux maître ? Lionel se redresse puis regarde le genre de petit panda a tache verte.

- Je t'en pris Listy arrête de m'appelais maître je suis Lionel Li c'est tout ! Listy le regarde.

- Il y a une présence magique prés d'ici murmure Vélanisia qui venait de rentré par la fenêtre que Listy s'était empresser d'ouvrire. Lionel se lève et s'habille quand il voit un éclair mais il disparaît. Lionel sort et essaye de ressentir la carte mais n'y arrive pas alors il sort son disque magique elle semble être au parc du pingouin. Quand il voit que Vélanisia viens se poser à côté d'elle Lionel dit.

- J'y vais rester ici tous les deux ! Quand Listy et prés à protester Lionel continue. Je vous appellerais si j'ai besoin de votre aide !

- Mais comment ? Demande Listy visiblement inquiet. Vélanisia le regarde

-Nous sommesdes créatures magiques nous le ressentirons s'il a besoin d'aide.

Mais le gardien comme Lionel s'avait que Listy avait beaucoup de mal de se séparer de son maître.

* * *

Sakura parcourait le parc en cherchent la carte qui apparaissait puis disparaissait. De plus elle ne parvenait pas à la repérer. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Puis tout a coup elle entend un petit bruit mais il disparaît. Sakura pose un pied par terre. Et regarde partout quand elle allait repartir un nouveau bruit se fait. Sur la tête du pingouin une petite fille bleue. Elle sourit puis disparaît, Sakura en étais sur s'était une carte magique. Puis elle entend une voix qui lui est connue.

- Sakura ! Elle se retourne Lionel étais devant elle. S'étais bien lui et il était plus beau qu'avant. Elle lui sourit. Tu… tu cherche la carte ? Sakura fit oui de la tête. La petite fille bleue, était devant eux. Elle avait le visage bleu les cheveux également une petite robe de nuit blanche avec sure les épaules deux coûte d'eau comme c'est chaussure et c'est gant. Sakura et Lionel reculent devant elle mais elle ne fit rien a part dire d'une voix enfantine.

- Si vous répondez à mes questions vous pourrez me capturer !

- Mais nous sommes deux ? dit Sakura

- Je suis là pour sa ! Dit une voix de femme derrière eux. Sakura et Lionel font volte face.

Elle avait le visage bleu et les cheveux noir une robe blanche et sur le centre une grosse coûte ainsi que ses chaussures et ses gants et un collier.

- Qu'arrivera t-ils sous ne répondons pas juste ? Demande Lionel. La carte se retourne vers lui

- Notre colère. Sur ses mots la carte vole jusque la tête du pingouin. Ma question sera… Je produis un sentiment de chaleur et de bonheur mais quand je me retrouve loin entre deux endroits ou je ne suis plus une douleur sans fin qui nous ravis l'envie de sourire et même de rire à jamais.

- L'amour murmure en même temps Sakura et Lionel. La carte fit oui.

Lionel avait remarqué la douleur sur le visage de Sakura a cette question oui mais lui aussi la ressentait au plus profond de son être mais il devait se tenir éloigner pour la protéger.

La voix enfantine s'élève.

- Moi ma question est… Amour oui c'était cela mais l'amour n'est rien sans moi. Elle est vide sans vie. Pour certain se n'est pas important mais pourtant quand on l'ai, on le remarque et si je ne suis pas la, alors vous savez que c'est la fin. Non pour moi mais pour vous !

Lionel le savait oui il était corps et âmes pour l'amour qu'il avait tous au début de choisir pour Sakura cette passion qu'il avait ressenti l'un pour l'autre pendant les 2 mois de vacances ensemble. Mais Sakura avait t-elle éprouvait la même chose Lionel ne le savait pas mais Sakura le regarde pour savoir si elle peu répondre.

- La passion dit-elle tous simplement. La carte applaudie puis l'autre reprend

- Il ne vous reste que deux questions ! Un bonheur vous prend quand vous aimer quand vous revoyez quelqu'un ou ce simple faîtes de voir les autres heureux autour de soi !

Lionel ne voyait pas se n'était pas le bonheur puisque la carte l'avait dit il s'avait que Sakura en avait l'idée mais celle-ci semblait en grande réflexion.

Sakura réfléchissait la joie celle quelle ne connaîtrait plus. C'est avec Lionel quelle avait décidait de passer sa vie. Mais elle voyait que celui-ci était distant pourtant il souffert autant quelle. Elle l'avait su à la minute où ses lèvres avait prononcé son nom ou le déchirement quelle avait ressenti quand elle du dire le mot amour. Sakura se demandait comment elle connaissait encore la signification du mot joie. Depuis 5 ans elle n'avait plus aucune joie rien seulement des gestes pour rassasier les autres. Mais d'un autre côté elle avait éprouvé une joie sincère en découvrent celui quelle avait choisi de donner son amour. Oui mais elle disparût tous de suite quand je l'ai vu si loin. Sakura soupir

- la joie carte l'énigme est la joie ! La carte sourit

- tu peux nous capturer ! Une autre carte apparaît un homme habillé en rouge avec une grosse moustache bleue une chemise et des chaussures de cette couleur. Une veste et un pantalon rouge. Sakura recule

- carte des sentiments reprenez vos formes originelles moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes je l'ordonne ! Les deux cartes viennent se posait dans sa main. Sakura pouvait partir mais elle voulait voir si Lionel allait réussir. Ces questions étaient simple mais douloureuse tellement douloureuse. Lionel attend la question que la petit carte lui donne.

- Je suis souvent le sentiment qui accompagne la douleur ainsi mon sentiment et noble il me prouve que je sais aimer car je sais aussi pleurer. Oh que Sakura avait mal et en regardent son ami elle devinait très bien que lui aussi. Pourquoi la carte faisait t-elle sa elle était celle de la tristesse et non de la douleur mais comme la carte venait ne l'indiquer la douleur n'est rien sans se sentiment. Sakura la trouvait plus cruel que toute les autres.

Lionel ne murmura que le mot

- Tristesse. La carte fit comme l'autre se sépara et découvre un petit garçon a une casquette rouge un tee-shirt et des portes poignet de couleur rouge. Quand a son pantalon et ses basket elles étaient bleues. Lionel se mis en position et dit

- Carte de l'amour reprend ta forme originelle. Sakura regarde Lionel partir elle en était sur les questions des cartes lui avait prouver. Leurs sentiments à chacun étaient rester les même qu'il y a 5 ans. Sakura dit à la carte sans sens rendre conte.

- Merci et elle la sert contre son cœur.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : Une rupture qui engage plusieurs conséquence

_Sakura était de nouveau sur le toit du temple maintenant elle s'avait qu'il y avait deux personnes une femme l'autre était trop foule pour quelle puise la distingué. L'épée était par terre. Sakura avance pour la voir mieux. Et elle entend la femme dire. « Les temps son proche et les élus ne sont toujours pas rassemblés. » Sakura sursaut a ses mots._

Qui pouvait-ils être c'était une menace pour leur monde ? Mais d'après sa phrase ils devraient être plusieurs pour les vaincre. Sakura faisait que penser à Lionel. Elle l'avait vu quelque heure plutôt. Le savoir prés d'elle la rassuré mais en même temps la faisait souffrire. Bien sur que leur amour avait résisté pendant ses 5 années mais Lionel donner l'impression de tout faire pour l'étouffer. Sakura soupir. Dominique la regarde.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Sakura fit non de la tête elle remonte dans sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Le dimanche se passa monotonement.

* * *

Le lundi matin de l'autre côté de la ville.

-Pas trop tendu d'aller dans la même école que Sakura. Lionel hausse les épaules puis les sourcils et demande

- Et toi ? Cette fois c'est à être Anthony d'être étonné. Mais Lionel se tut en regardant Samanta.

Plus tard quand tout le monde était installer en classe. Le professeur annonce.

-Nous avons deux nouveau élève dans la classe. Chacun se retourne vers le professeur se demandent qui sa pouvez être. Ils viennent tous les deux de Chine ! Le cœur de Sakura bondit et s'y c'était lui ? Si c'était Lionel ? Mais elle se ravisa. Attendent comme tout le monde. Un jeune homme au cheveu noir avec de grande lunette. Sakura étais étonner à la façon dont il ressemblait à Clow avec ses cheveux qui lui retomber sur les épaules mais il n'était pas assez long pour les attacher.

-Je suis désolé de vous reprendre mais je viens Angleterre et non de la chine.

Le professeur confus lui indique maladroitement sa place. Lionel attendait dans le couloir il allait enfin revoir sa Sakura elle lui avait manqué et même s'il l'avait vu seulement il y a deux jour il ne supportait pas d'être séparer mais pourtant il devait tous faire pour la gardé loin de lui. Lionel en souffert depuis 5 ans de voir toutes les lettres quelle lui avait envoyé mais sa mère lui avez interdit dit répondre. Quand le professeur l'appelle, il rentre doucement il n'ose pas regarder dans la classe mais c'est plus fort que lui il veut savoir à quoi ressemble sa Sakura il n'avait que pus l'apercevoir et fut éblouis ! Sakura murmure Lionel il sourit à Tiffany et va s'asseoir derrière Sakura. A la création Sakura cours dans les bras de Lionel celui-ci la déposa délicatement au sol puis s'en va à l'ombre d'un arbre. Anthony allait le suivre quand Tiffany l'appelle.

- Qu'a donc Lionel ? Je sais qu'il est timide mais il ne la jamais vraiment repoussait.

- Je ne suis pas la personne a qui t'adresser. Tiffany prend soin de Sakura elle en aura besoin. Tiffany s'était retournés vers lui mais Anthony étais déjà avec Lionel.

- Sakura ! Sakura crie derrière les filles une voix cristalline et douce. Lio essoufflée essayer de la rattraper.

- Qui a t-il ? demande Linda

-Tu n'as pas vu Nel j'étais avec lui puis tous a coup il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre de moi et...

-Et ? Hausse les sourcils Linda. Mais Lio éclate en sanglot et les laisse la sans explication.

- Linda dirent en même temps Tiffany et Sonia.

-Ben quoi ?

-Elle voulait simplement des amies. Je crois que la seule personne qu'elle connaît c'est Nel explique Tiffany.

* * *

- Salut les mecs dit une voix forte. Je m'appelle Nel Suji vous êtes les nouveaux ?

- On peut dire ça dit Anthony

-Je suis arrivé, il y a pas longtemps non plus sa fais plaisir de voir des chinois par ici.

- Il n'y que nous demande Lionel étonner

- Non il y aussi la peste de Lio. Nel avait dit sa mais d'un ton déchiré d'après ce qu'il connaissait Lionel savait qu'il avait du se disputer avec elle.

-Je peux rester avec vous ? Lionel hausse les épaules. Puis il se lève, il devait le dire a Sakura maintenant avant qu'il n'en aille plus la force.

-Ou va t-il ? demande Nel

-Régler, une veuille histoire.

Sakura en compagnie de Sonia Tiffany Linda et Lio manger sous l'arbre a Sakura de la cour, elle bavarde gaiement quand Sakura ressenti l'aura de Lionel.

- Sakura je peux te parler ? Elle fit oui de la tête. Ce que je viens-te dire ne va pas te plaire. Ecoute Sakura JE NE T'AIME PLUS. C'est mots avait résonné en elle plusieurs fois avant de bien comprendre.

- Tu … Lionel ? Sakura éclat en sanglot non il ne pouvait lui faire sa. Avec tous se qu'il avait traverser ensemble se n'étais pas son Lionel qu'elle avait devant elle sa devait être une carte ou un être maléfique. Lionel étais retourné sous son chêne et rigolé avec Anthony et Nel. Sakura rester pétrifié, elle ne sentait plus son corps. Soudain elle s'effondre Tiffany la rattrape de justesse.

- Linda conduit la l'infirmerie. Tiffany se dirige vers Anthony maintenant elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire mais il aurait pu la prévenir bien sûr elle n'avait pas entendu la conversation mais elle se doutait du motif si elle devait perdre sa fleur de cerisier à cause de Lionel elle jura quelle le tuerai de ses mains. A cette pensée un cercle bleu foncé apparu sous les pieds de Tiffany.

-Anthony pour quoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Celui-ci ne s'avait que répondre Tiffany ne lui étais pas apparu en visuel mais dans sa tête.

Elle avait en main une genre de faux habillé en d'un robe noir. Celle-ci avait de manche courte sur les rebords de la robe du rouge couleur sang sa longue robe onduler vers la fin seul ses pied apparaissait. Au cou une chaînette avec comme pendentif une goutte de Sang. Ses cheveux relever en chignons seulement deux mèche en-cadré son visage. Elle avait un maquillage spécial. Sur ses yeux du rouge pour les paupières en dessus qui partais des cils des signe mystérieux pour finir un rouge a lèvre noir. Si La fleur Meurt par la faute de ton protéger Clow je m'occuperais aussi de toi. Puis elle disparut.

* * *

- Je crois que le futur est plus noir qu'au départ s'élève une voix.

-Oui car la destinée des élus vient d'être changer assura une autre voix féminine.

-Le temps pour nous d'apparaître sera bientôt venu.

-Vous ne bougeriez pas dit une autre voix. Le futur changer vous ne devait pas intervenir

- Je ne laisserai pas ma fille se détruire. Si vous ne l'acceptiez pas je par en Exile.

-Allez si mais n'oublier pas une fois le futur changer vous disparaissais à Jamais Nadesko


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 10: Si je n'étais pas maîtresse des cartes. _

Sakura a l'infirmerie venait de se réveiller.

- Tous cela n'étais donc qu'un cauchemar ? Linda qui étais très franche même si Tiffany lui avait conseiller de ne pas parler sur se sujet dit

- Je crin que non, Sakura je suis désolée. Sans le vouloir des larmes perla sur ses joues tous étais réels alors comment avait elle peu croire un seul instant seul instant que tout se qui c'étais passer n'étais qu'un rêve. Sakura se lève doucement puis elle entend une discutions

- Elle va mieux ? Je suis content si je tiens ce morveux je lui fais sa fête.

- Non, Thomas tu sais très bien ce que Sakura en penserait. Et puis …

- Tiffany écoute-moi bien depuis qu'il est entré dans sa vie il n'a pas arrêté de lui faire du mal.

- Tu exagère, tu es en colère tu sais très bien que…

-Ah oui la première fois qu'il la vois il lui fait des misère pour les cartes puis avec Mathieu quand Sakura commence a s'intéresser a lui. Stéphanie déparque. Dés qu'il était dans les parages elle devait transformer une carte puis il part en chine ne lui donne aucune nouvelle. Tu crois que s'il l'avait simplement un jour aimé il lui aurait fait subire tous sa ?

-Non !Crie Sakura elle part en courant se que Thomas disait ne pouvais être vrai mais pourtant elle s'avait au fond d'elle même qu'il avais raison.

-Si je n'avais été chasseuse de carte jamais tous ceci ne serait jamais arriver j'aurai eu une meilleure vie. Soudain une lumière se fit et un murmure aussi.

- Oh ma petite Sakura pourquoi m'avoir souhaitait sa ? Je devais te montrer ton futur mais j'ai choisi. Je vais te montrer ce que serai ta vie si tu n'avais jamais été sa fille. Pour sa je vais te faire recommencer ta journée. Elle sourit une grande lumière se fit. Le réveil sonne. Sakura se lève lentement. S'habille

- Comment va tu m'as fleur de cerisier demande un homme retourné en buvant une tasse de café. Une photo de Nathalie était sur le comptoir. Elle te manque aussi. Sakura dépêche toi tu va être en retard. Sakura cours dans le hall prend ses roller. _C'est bizarre Kéro ne m'as pas réveillée. Qui était cet homme dans sa cuisine ? Pense Sakura. _Sakura regarde ou elle est. Nous sommes dans la rue de Tiffany. Elle voyait bien la grande maison de son amie puis regarde la sienne. Se n'étais pas sa maison elle était dix fois plus grande mais la voix de son amie la sors de sa rêverie. o:p /o:p

- Sakura tu viens ? Celle-ci roule jusqu'à elle. Toutes deux avance vers l'école Sakura étais étonné elle se sentait différente et puis depuis quand avait t-elle une maison aussi grande.

-Tu n'as pas vu Thomas par hasard ? Tiffany hausse les sourcils

- Thomas ? Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Tu va bien Sakura ?

- Oui mais Tiffany tu sais bien. Thomas est mon frère. Tiffany s'arrête

- Ton frère ne s'appelle pas Thomas il s'appelle Guillaume et de plus tu sais très bien qu'il est mort dans un accident de moto il y a de ça 5 ans. Tu es sûre que sa va? Sakura fit non de la tête sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivé, elle ne savait plus ou elle en étais son frère étais mort s'étais impossible Tiffany devait faire erreur. Les cours se déroulèrent normalement Sonia Sandrine Nadine et Yvan a sa grande surprise ne les vienne pas a leur rencontre. Puis elle se souvient que chacun étais dans un lieu différent. A la fin des cours Sakura retourne vers son ancienne maison.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Kamo. Que fait vous vers ici ? Sakura se demande qui le vielle homme appelait mais quand elle vit quelle étais seul elle se dit que c'est à elle qu'il parlait de plus son frère avait changé de prénom et ton lui paraissais différent. Sakura demande alors.

- Pardon depuis quand vivait vous ici ? Le vielle homme surpris par la question répond quand même.

- 20 ans bientôt mademoiselle. Sakura le remercie et va vers la maison d'Anthony. Tiffany la rejoint. A la place il y avait de grosses usine

- Sakura on dirait que tu n'as jamais vu ses bâtiments alors qu'il appartient à ton père.

- Mais Anthony habite là ! C'est impossible

- Sakura personne n'a jamais habité là. Je crois que tu es fatigué tu devrais aller te …

- Je vais au temple tu diras à mon père que je serais en retard. Avant que Tiffany ne dit quoi que se sois Sakura cour jusqu'au temple. Mais avant elle passe par la maison de Mathieu sonne en espérant le voir Yué lui expliquerait ce qui se passe.

- Bonjour Mathieu est là demande t-elle aux deux vielles personne devant elle.

- Mademoiselle Kamo je suis confuse votre père doit vous l'avoir dit mais il a déménagé. Sakura recule, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle leur dit au revoir et se dirige vers le temple en passent tous prés de l'arbre elle ne ressent rien du tous puis attend.

Mademoiselle que faîtes vous là demande un vieil homme.

-Je cherche Katia moreau monsieur. L'homme la regarde tristement puis s'abaisse vers Sakura quand soudain il se retresse pour regarder l'arbre magique.

- Katia est morte cela il y a 5 ans tous comme votre frère c'est à cause de lui qu'elle est partie, il a étais puni.

- Taisez vous crie Sakura qui tombe a genou elle n'en pouvait plus se n'étais pas a cause de Thomas ou de Guillaume quelle étais morte non il ne l'aurait jamais tué. Sakura pleuré l'homme s'agenouille.

-Vous êtes bien douce mon enfant et l'air innocente, je vois pour quoi votre père vous caché comme un trésor que personne ne pouvait approcher à par votre cousine. Vous ressembler tellement à votre mère qu'il préfère vous garder.

-Se n'est pas vair je ne lui ressemble pas elle est courageuse je suis lâche. Elle a su profiter de la vie moi pas. C'est choix elle a toujours fais les bon je ne serai jamais comme elle. Non jamais

-Vous savez mademoiselles c'est être vous que vous devait être et non une image d'elle comme votre père la fait toujours. Regarder vous ! Sakura regarde dans un miroir et met ses mains devant sa bouche mais elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulé de yeux brun un corps aussi gracieux que sa mère et une de cet robe quelle avais vu sur des photo étant jeune. Sakura ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle lui dit merci et par quand elle entend une voix dire.

-Tu reprendras le cours de ta vie quand tu auras accepté ta destinée. Sakura ne comprit pas mais retourne chez elle. Elle regard dans ses tiroirs Kéro n'y est pas elle descendait dans la bibliothèque mais ne trouve pas le livre de Clow. Sakura commençait à se retrouvais bien seul

- Sakura monte! Dit la voix ferme de son père. Celle-ci a une bizarre impression elle ne doit pas monter cet homme est mauvais quand elle ferme les yeux Sakura vois que cet homme la touche la caresse comme elle en as rêver avec Lionel mais pas avec cet homme elle venait de comprendre. Si elle continuait à être sa mère elle avait peur de l'avenir. Sakura passe par la fenêtre de la cave puis sonne chez Tiffany elle seul peu l'aider puis tout compte fais Sakura cours vers le temple. Elle pleure longtemps Anthony lui manquait, Thomas, Son père Mathieu, Yué Kéro Katia, Lionel et tous ses autres amis elle avait mal formuler, ses vœux s'étais Lionel quelle n'avait jamais souhaitait connaître mais d'un autre côté il lui avait fait connaître le bonheur rien ne l'empêcher de l'aimait encore même si cet amour n'était qu'elle qui le nourrissait. De plus maîtresse des cartes avait plus d'avantage que d'inconvénient elle l'avait enfin compris. De nouveau une lumière blanche l'entour. Puis elle se trouve dans un autre espace.

- Bonjour ma petite Sakura

-Clow ? Il fit oui de la tête.

-Tu as compris, je crois. Sakura fit oui même si c'était le contraire. Clow lui donne son livre. _Je suis heureux de mon existence j'ai découvert qui sera mon héritière. Sakura la fleur de Cerisier bientôt je vais m'en aller, je suis sur que se sera la personne idéale pour s'occuper de KéroBeros et de Yué. Je vois quelle tombera amoureuse de son gardien lunaire ce qui fera sa grande force. Nadesko mon ange préféré je l'appellerais après de moi quand tu seras née oh héritière._

-Vous voulez dire que vous m'aviez choisi comme héritière et que quoi qu'il arrive j'aurai trouvé le livre quoi qu'il arrive, je serai la maîtresse des cartes ? Même se voyage dans une autre réalité ? Clow ne savait pas répondre à ça ce voyage dans un autre monde il ne savait même pas qui l'avait organisé. La seul chose qu'il savait que sa protégée devrait traverser beaucoup d'épreuve avant d'arrivait à son but final. Celui de faire Sakura la plus puissante magicienne jamais vue et enfin il pourrait cesser et d'errer. Tous comme sa tendre épouse.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 : La révélation de la carte.

Sakura réapparu dans la cours de son école quand elle aperçoit Thomas elle court dans ses bras malgré elle des larmes coule le long de ses joues.

-Je suis si contente que tu sois là.

Thomas la sert un peu plus puis regarde vers le ciel il était perçoidé que sa mère y étais pour quelque chose. Quand Sakura le lâche, elle est rayonnante ! La couleur de ses yeux avait repris de la vivacité. Thomas retourna à son travail tous comme sa petite sœur qui se sentait légère elle en avait presque oublié Lionel. Soudain elle sentit une aura quelle ne connaissait pas regardent dans toute les directions quand elle aller appelait Fly l'aura disparu Sakura rentre en classe mais inquiète.

* * *

-Imbécile dirent deux voix a l'unisson mais vite il regrettèrent leur insulte le gigantesque Chien rouge leurs envois une boule et le couple eu du mal à se relever.

- Qui as t-il de nouveau ? Le couple se regardèrent de très mauvaise nouvelle.

-Elle en a capturé plusieurs depuis votre venue il ne lui en manque plus beaucoup.

-Et ou en ais L'épée ? Le couple pris peur il ne s'était pas renseigner sur lui seulement sur celle qui pouvait être la fleur. Le Lion qui avait le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées rugit.

-Vous l'avez laissez sans surveillance ! De nouveau le couple est à terre et cette fois ils ne trouvent plus la force de se relever.

-Si vous ne faites pas mieux votre travail je vous tuerais tous les deux la prochaine fois.

* * *

-Lio ! S'écria Tiffany et Linda elle n'était pas venue du matin et elle semblait blesser. Que sais t-il passais ? Mais la jeune fille ne répondait rien. Elle regarde souvent vers le groupe des garçons une fois Sakura suivit son regard en face Nel étais dans le même état quand le regarde de Lionel se croisèrent a la place de la détourner Sakura regarda au plus profond de ses yeux mais lui non plus ne savait se qui s'étais passé. De nouveau Sakura ressenti une aura quelle ne connaissait pas mais celui-ci étais plus proche mais aussi plus fort quand elle se retourna vers le temple la force disparue. Sakura savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

La puissance grandissait si elle ne capture pas toutes les cartes bientôt, maintenant elle savait quelle ne pourrai pas vaincre ses nouveaux ennemis. Sakura chercha la solution toute la soirée vers minuit elle se réveille, elle avait trouvé.

-Carte du vol ! Deux grandes ailes lui apparurent dans le dos. Sakura s'envola vers la fenêtre pour allait au temple. Quand elle mis un pied sur le toit elle eut une sensation étrange elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'ici que le temple était si haut et laisser un parfum qui pouvait envoûter bien des personnes ! Sakura se ressaisit puis s'avance vers la fin du toit et dit bien haut.

-Carte des Sentiments moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes j'en appelle à votre puissance que ceux qui sont pacifique et qui désir une ville paisible veine a moi pour que d'autre puissent revivre. A ses mots Sakura rayonna d'une douce lumière blanche puis elle s'élève dans le ciel a quelque mettre au-dessus de temple. Sakura se sentais bien, cette sensation il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressenti. Soudain un cercle apparut sous les pieds de Sakura 3 carte venait de se matérialiser. Les longs cheveux bruns de Sakura se relève la puissance la traversait puis Sakura mis délicatement un pied puis l'autre sur le toit quand elle rouvre les yeux trois forme étais devant elle. Une jeune femme en rouge et en bleu lui souriait.

- Je suis la carte du bonheur j'ai entendu ton appelle ! Ouvre les mains en forme de Lotus. Sakura s'exécuta puis la femme pris une autre forme elle était toujours rouge mais ses mains ses bras étais bleu sur ses épaules et au niveau de cœur un Lotus blanc. Elle souffla dans celui-ci se retourne vers la ville avant de se matérialiser en carte. La carte venait de donné aux habitants un magnifique cadeau avant de disparaître rentre tout le monde heureux seulement une journée peut-être mais a ce moment là Sakura aurait aimé être une personne normale pour ressentir son pouvoir quand elle se lèverait le matin. Puis la deuxième se matérialisa sans un mot. La dernière était une femme habillée en homme. De cours cheveux blanc une longue cape bleue clair au niveau de son cœur une rose sur ses habit blanc. Elle regarda longuement Sakura puis lui dit.

-Si tu ne réuni pas la paix naturel avant l'apparition de Néo et Kéa se sera le début oui maîtresse des carte le début de la fin et la fin de la paix auquel je suis l'édifice. La carte lui sourit puis pris sa place dans la main de Sakura.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12: Une haine tenace.

Sakura ne vit pas de carte jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Kéro volait de long en large.

-Kéro arrête ! La petite peluche ne fit pas attention à elle mais va s'asseoir.

-Tu vois Mathieu aujourd'hui ? Sakura fit non de la tête. Je dois absolument parler à Yué.

-Pour quoi tu ne l'appelle pas ? Kéro la regarde puis fit non de la tête.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible !

Sakura pris son cartable et descend.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Tiens Thomas n'est pas là demande t-elle a son père.

-Il est parti travailler plutôt. Sakura réfléchissait a l'ennemi quelle devrait affronter quand elle vu Anthony bien sûr il aller l'aider.

-Anthony ! Je dois te parler s'est urgent. Le jeune homme s'arrête pour lui faire face. Sakura fut surprise les yeux de Anthony si chaleureux d'habitude avait l'air froid et fatigué.

-Quoi ? Son ton était si tranchant que Sakura n'en revenait pas. D'accord Lionel étais son meilleur ami mais il pouvait être quand même plus sympa.

-Tu connais…

-Oh laisse moi tranquille même si je connaissais quoi que se sois cherche par toi même. Sakura été pétrifié. Pendant toute la journée Sakura remarqua que tout le monde lui en voulait se quelle trouva bizarre c'est que tous avaient commençait quand la carte du bonheur avait fini d'agir, elle se disait que tous le monde était un peu ronchons de ne plus se sentir aussi bien. Sakura avait remarquer que depuis que Lionel lui faisait du mal (depuis le début de la semaine ). Anthony avait toujours réussi à la raisonnée mais cette fois ci celui-ci s'étais retourné contre elle. S'étais une dispute d'amoureux après tout pourquoi ses amis devait être impliquée.

-Lionel arrête crie Sakura quand celui-ci venait de lui jeter un seau dessus. A ses mots Lionel fut immobiliser. Quand elle s'approche de lui elle remarque que ses yeux reflètent de la haine ! Sakura éclat en sanglot pourquoi devait-il la haïr, elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour attisé cette haine. Quand Lionel fut libéré Anthony viens vers elle !

- Laisse-nous ! Sors de notre vie. Mais Anthony perdu l'équilibre et murmura à bout de souffle. Sakura ne pouvaient y croire mais comment de faisait t-il que certaine personne n'était toucher de plus Tiffany ne l'avait jamais haïs celle-ci l'avait toujours adoré même. Cette haine ne pouvait donc être qu'une carte mais comment la capturé sans faire de mal a personne. Soudain Sakura eu l'impression d'être transpercé par une lance et s'effondre quelque chose essayer de prendre possession de son cœur. Sakura essaya de lutait non. Je n'ai pas le droit de renoncé tout le monde compte sur moi. Je n'ai pas le droit…

Mais petit a petit Sakura se sentait de plus en plus vide, elle ne savait plus rien faire.

Une larme coula alors du plus profond de son cœur elle voulait bien qu'on lui prenne n'importe quoi sauf ses sentiments et surtout ses plus précieux. L'amitié et L'amour.

Sakura dégagea une puissance aveuglante. Flottent dans le ciel Sakura venait de changer.

A un mètre du sol sans ailes Sakura avait une longue robe blanche une couronne de fleur. Comme collier une larme. Sakura avait grandi de plusieurs année elle avait plus ou moins 25 ans. Sa longue robe blanche portait une cape de couleur rose avec plusieurs signe.

A sa main un spectre deux fois plus grand que celui-ci d'origine rose avec un fils blanc sur lequel plusieurs grêlons pendaient. Une étoile immense étais représentés en son cœur une larme bleue qui celle-ci contenait une fleur de Sakura. Quand le cercle disparu et que Sakura pause le pied par terre celui-ci devint blanc ! La lumière s'étant sur toute la ville.

Mais avant de disparaître complètement la jeune femme efface la mémoire de Lionel en l'embrassent puis celle de son amie et du jeune Clow leur laissent seulement leur souvenir comme il était avant leur attaque de la carte. Puis Sakura monte dans le ciel un cercle réapparaît. Sakura fit un tour en mettant son spectre a l'horizontale tournant sur elle-même laisse échapper des paillettes rose pour que chacun oublie. La jeune femme retourna dans Sakura qui resta évanouie. Anthony la prend dans ses bras pour la déposer sur un banc il ne s'était pas trompé Sakura serais une grande magicienne pas uniquement a ses pouvoirs mais au pouvoir de son cœur.

* * *

-Elle a réussi murmure une voix.

-Je vous l'avais dit, mon cher Non ? Un grand homme avec une longue cape bleue ainsi qu'une tunique blanche.

-Oui Nadesko mais je sais que tu l'as aidée en dissimulant cette carte en elle non.

-La carte ne c'est pas déclencher dit calmement l'ange avant de repartir vers la lumière.


	14. Chapter 14

_Auteur : Tenshimizu _

_Base: Sakura CardCaptor_

_Note: Je dédie cette épisode à toi Laura, toi qui a attendu jusqu'ici pour savoir en détails que était ses "ils" _

_Chapitre 13 : Néo et Kéa_

- Il ne lui reste que 8 cartes rage. Une jeune femme aux ailes de chauve-souris. Alors que l'épée les a toute. La situation n'est pas brillante ! Au mieux de rester les bras croiser fait quelque chose Néo ! Kéa envoya une boule de feu noir sur une chaise. Le jeune homme aimait voir sa compagne dans cet état de plus qu'il la trouvait plus jolie en colère.

-Il ne l'est à pas tous il lui manque celle de l'amour et la jalousie ma douce. Et dans son deck se sont les plus importante.

-Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi l'as telle aidé de plus je trouve sa humilient. Vélanisia est ma sœur et elle est de son côté. De nouveau la jeune femme envois une boule de feu noir.

* * *

Lionel le lendemain explique a Anthony se qui s'étais passer avec la carte de la haine et tous se qui c'était passé

-Comment le sais tu ?

- Quand Sakura m'a embrasser pour me faire oublier, elle ma transmis le pouvoir de voir le passé en rêve. Mais elle doit croire que nous ne le savons pas.

-Je crois qu'elle ne le sait pas elle-même maître murmure une petite voix du fond tu sac.

-Tu as un passager clandestin rigole Anthony.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne monter dans mon sac!

- C'est peut-être pour sa que tu disais que ton sac était lourd ses derniers temps. Dit Anthony en faisant un clin d'œil a son ami.

- c'est pas vrai je suis pas lourd! Moi. A ses mots Listy sors du sac et reprend la direction de la maison de son maître.

A la récré Lionel et Anthony acceptèrent l'invitation de Tiffany et Sakura. Tous se passaient bien quand les magiciens ressentir une aura. Mais il disparut aussitôt. Alors qu'ils rentrèrent en classe le professeur annonce.

-Demain c'est samedi le directeur a voulu organiser pour ce jour du camping toute la classe est inviter-nous partout une semaine pour vous faire découvrire les alpes. Tous les élèves étaient enchantés à pars les magiciens l'aura devais être sa de plus la puissance magique étais encore présente. Leurs ennemis voulaient sûrement leur tendre un piége.

-Nous ne pourrons pas y aller nous vous avez de la chance. Les magiciens se retournent.

- Pourquoi? demandèrent-ils

- Ma mère ne veut pas que j'y aille répond Lio.

-Moi c'est mon père poursuit Nel.

Le voyage dura toute la journée du samedi et quand les élèves descendrent ils étaient tout fatigué. Le lendemain Lionel Anthony Sakura et Tiffany furent envoyer à la corvée pour aller chercher de l'eau au village. Il devait traverser le bois avant.

* * *

-C'est le moment idéal murmure Néo.

-Vous avez entendu demande Sakura. Les autres firent non mais bientôt une boule de feu noir frôla Lionel.

-Montrez vous crie t-il.

-Si c'est ce que tu désire. Devant eux un homme qui avait une veste longue noire avec des rebords de couleurs rouge des épaulettes pointues ou il y avait de chaque coté un cercle brun au milieu une lune rouge. Il avait une cape qui tomber parterre elle était bleu-foncé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient aussi grand que sa cape au milieu de son front une corne ainsi que deux qui dépasser de ses cheveux. De grandes ailes de chauve-souris s'ouvraient et se fermer dans son dos. L'homme fonce vers les magiciens qui réussir a l'éviter de justesse. L'homme va se poser sur une haute branche.

-Qui es tu demande Sakura. La créature descend pour se placer derrière elle. Il faisait au moins 20 centimètres de plus que Sakura.

-Néo arrête de jouer et tue-les. Une femme au cheveu noir avec une longueur sans fin. Apparu des ténèbres. Elle avait un kimono échancré brun a longue manche très fine. Dans ses cheveux deux corne dépasser ainsi que sur son front. Des ballerines bleues foncé en guise de chaussure. Elle avait un sourire démoniaque sur ses lèvres de couleurs mauve.

-Je vous présente ma douce compagne Kéa. Celle-ci se posa par terre lève sa main pour envoyer une boule.

-Sakura ! attention crie Tiffany en s'interposant.

-Tiffany !crièrent en même temps les 3 magiciens.

- Elle n'est pas morte dit d'une voix doucereuse Néo. Lui aussi lance une boule de feu les magiciens l'esquive. Une lumière se dégage de Anthony bleu puis il a son spectre a la main. Lionel invoque son épée.

- Clé du spectre qui détient les pouvoirs des cartes de Clow de Sakura et des Sentiments reprend ta forme originelle moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne.

- Vous croyez que vos pouvoirs son plus fort que les nôtres ? Les magiciens ne savaient pas mais il devait essayer.

- Oh pouvoir de la clé qui détient le pouvoir étoilée apparaît moi Kéa maîtresse de la galaxie Kéalpha je te l'ordonne ! Un spectre de couleur vert se matérialisa dans ses mains le bas du bâton était de couleur brune comme symbole une étoile noire. Kéa sourit tourne son bâton et invoque sa carte du feu.

- Carte de la pluie viens à mon aide. Kéa éclate de rire. Elle lève sa main pour lancés une nouvelle boule quand elle fut projeter pour un laser de couleur vert. La gardienne lança sur le feu des fleurs pour qu'il puisse disparaître.

- Vélanisia ne te mêle pas de sa ! Hurle Kéa. Mais Vélanisia se lève plus haut dans le ciel. Rayonnant de sa couleur verte les arbres commencèrent à bouger essayant de capturer les deux être. Vélanisia pris leur énergie au bout de ses doigts apparu alors une flèche. Que Vélanisia lança vers Kéa et Néo immobiliser par les arbres ! Une fois que la flèche les eurent touchés Kéa ne savait plus bougeait mais Néo brise le sors. Recherchant sa compagne il dit au gardien.

-Tu le regretteras Vélanisia. De toute façon tu ne peu plus rien maintenant il va bientôt revenir. Et il disparu dans un nuage de fumée noir. Vélanisia se retourne vers les magiciens ils étaient autour de Tiffany elle respirait.

- Maître poussez-vous ! Vélanisia se posa à côté de la jeune fille mis sa main au niveau de son cœur mais à peine posée elle la retire. Comme si elle venait de se brûlée. Listy m'a prévenu j'ai pu arriver à temps. Maître appelez le j'ai besoin de son aide pour la soigner. 10 minutes plus tard Listy arriva sur l'ordre de la gardienne il fit un bouclier pour que Vélanisia puisse soigner Tiffany. Une fois que l'amie de son maître est hors de danger Vélanisia repart.

-Elle n'a pas d'ailes comment fait-elle pour voler alors demande Tiffany.

-Elle a des ailes de colibris on a l'impression qu'elle n'en a pas dit Lionel le regard toujours vers le ciel. Bon nous devons aller au village ! Lionel en prit les cruches laissez par terre

-Pourquoi ? Demande Listy.

-Pour aller chercher de l'eau répond machinalement Lionel

-De l'eau ?

- Oui de l'eau !

-Pourquoi allez chercher de l'eau au village alors que Sakura peu en faire ? Les magiciens se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Il voulait à tous prix éviter la piége de Néo et Kéa qu'il avait oublié qu'il avait été inutile de passer par cette forêt. La semaine se passa vite pour nos héros par après ils apprirent que Listy avait fait venir Gothard et Kéro parce qu'il s'ennuie tout seul.

-Je me demande qui son quand même Néo et Kéa dit sur le chemin de retour Sakura.

-Moi aussi. Tu n'as pas une idée Anthony. Demande Lionel Il fit non de la tête.

- Je crois que si j'avais leur nom complet je pourrais voir dans mes livres.

-Comment ça le nom complet ? demande Lionel et Sakura

-Un titre explique Kéro comme Lionel le morveux

-Ou Kéro la peluche.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 : Satisfaction et infériorité.

Sakura avait été contente de son voyage elle aimait toujours Lionel et d'un amour plus profond même s'il n'était plus réciproque. Son amitié lui était très bénéfique. Sakura sourit à la pensée que son frère avait eu raison le soir ou il avait dit à Tiffany que Lionel n'avait qu'étais un ami et même. Entre elle et Lionel il n'avait jamais eu de baiser ni autre peu être qu'ils avaient confondu amour et amitié vitale ou sincère. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de carte à capturer. Plus ou moins 8 d'après Kéro. Sakura se demandait quelle pourrait être les prochaine. Sakura se coucha après avoir embraser le petit lion.

- Bonne nuit mon Kéro ! Murmure Sakura avant de s'endormir.

Sakura se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit avant de trouver un sommeil sans cauchemar.

_Néo et Kéa sur le toit du temple. Maintenant elle était sure des personnes ailées quelle avait vu. Ils regardèrent la lune comme s'il attendait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ce n'étaient pas n'importe quelle lune la lune sembler bleutée._

* * *

Sakura se réveille en sursaut elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la fin de son rêve une présence magique l'avait éveillé. Elle semblait tellement proche qu'elle crut qu'elle était dans sa chambre quand elle ouvre les yeux et se met assise sur son lit. 

- Tu as ressenti ma présence ? Désoler murmure une voix féminine. Sakura appuie sur la tête d'un Kéro lumineux. Une petite lumière jaune plane dans la pièce avant de l'éclairer complètement.

- Vélanisia sursaute Sakura. La gardienne fit oui de la tête. Que fais tu ici ?

- Je ne peux pas retourner au-prés de mon maître. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Sakura regarde Kéro pour avoir une explication mais il hausse les épaules. La gardienne vola puis devient toute petite et se mis sur la tête du Kéro lumière.

-Vélanisia tu as des problèmes ? Avec Lionel ? La gardienne sanglota. Pour la première fois Sakura ne sut que faire. Elle avait eu souvent les mots justes afin de rassurer ses gardiens ou ceux des autres mais jamais elle n'avait vu un gardien pleuré. Yué entra dans la chambre. Demandant a lui parlé, il voulait aller autre part alors il pris Sakura dans ses bras et l'emmène vers le parc.

- Elle a peur ! Murmure Yué peur d'elle-même. Sakura jamais un gardien n'as était si humain encore moins un gardien du passé. Sakura regarde Yué il semblait inquiet oui inquiet mais Sakura ne savait pas de quoi ou plutôt elle ne croyait pas que son gardien soit inquiet pour Vélanisia envers les autres gardiens il avait toujours eu un complexe de…

- Supériorité ? Demande une voix grave soudain ce qui fit sursauter Sakura.

- Ou de satisfaction demande une autre voix. Je ne sais pas leur répond Sakura en pensée. Elle entendit des rires.

- Tu dois trouver, je suis sur que la solution est dans ton cœur dite encore une voix.

-Mais qui êtes vous ? Demande Sakura a haute voix.

- Pardon ? Demande Yué. Il regarde sa maîtresse comme s'il voulait voir un être tous différent mais il se remit en position de transe regardent au loin depuis que Sakura avait crée la carte Astral, Yué l'utiliser souvent mais Sakura n'avait su sens servire.

-Tu veux savoir qui nous sommes firent les voix. Sakura étais dans un univers noir elle fit oui de la tête tout autour d'elle des cartes mais se n'étais pas des sentiments ni aucune de ses cartes. Nous sommes des cartes prisonnières de parchemin mais chacune de nous tire sa force de un gardien comme toute carte normale réfléchit bien chasseuse de carte. Un mauvais choix pourrait bien te perdre. Sakura resta dans l'ombre les deux cartes son des complexes mais alors elle ne pouvait pas avoir le même aura.

-Carte Astral viens à mon aide ! Montre-moi dans les ténèbres les personnes à l'aura de couleur blanche fait sortir les carte et emmène les ici ! Le rond informe parti pour revenir avec une petite femme le visage a moitié bleue l'autre blanc son jumeau moitié rouge moitié blanche.

- C'est vous les cartes de infériorité et de supériorité ? Ensemble vous serez plus forte. Alors venez avec moi ! Pour que la lumière et les ténèbres qu'il fasse jour afin que tout complexe soient effacer et que vous pouvez enfin vous libérer ! Les deux cartes furieuses attaquent Sakura qui mit son spectre en avant elle en était sur maintenant s'étais les bonnes cartes.

- Carte de sentiments reprenez votre forme originelle moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes vous l'ordonne. Sakura retourna chez elle et se coucha avant de regarder la gardienne miniaturiser qui dormait sur sa lampe qu'avait t-elle fait pour ne plus oser retourner chez son maître ?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 : comme un vide.

Sakura était contente grâce à Vélanisia elle avait capturé presque toutes les cartes, il lui en manquait seulement 3. Sakura se lève puis descend prendre son petit déjeuner a la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Tu as l'air bien pressée Sakura dit son père.

-Je dois absolument parler à Lionel !

- Lionel se n'est pas le charmant jeune homme qui t'a donné l'ours en peluche demande tous à coup une voix féminine.

- Nicole cria Sakura en quittant la table pour la serré dans ses bras.

- C'est un affreux gamin oui ! Dit Thomas. Nicole rigola et serra fort Sakura.

- Comment va tu ?

- Très bien ! Mathieu est revenu alors ? Nicole fait oui de la tête.

-Il t'a temps manqué ? demande t-elle.

- Oh un peu oui mais se qui ma surtout manquée c'est mon gardien. Nicole sourit alors que Sakura regardé discretement si son père ou son faire avait tiqué. Non alors pour Nicole cela avait du passé comme un petit nom.

- Je dois aller à l'école ! A tout à l'heure. Sakura pris c'est roller dans le corridor puis sors.

* * *

Elle roula jusqu'à la maison Anthony et l'attendit. 

- Tiens ma petite Sakura que fais tu là ?

- Je dois absolument parler à Lionel ! Anthony acquiese.

- Il va arriver. Mathieu est revenu d'Europe ? Sakura fit oui de la tête.

- Ah Lionel je dois te parler.

- De quoi ?

-Vélanisia !

Le visage de Lionel s'élimine puis le sac de celui-ci bouge.

- Tu la vue ? Demande Listy. Sakura acquiesce Ah celle-là si j'avais ma vrai forme elle… Lionel venait de mettre sa main devant la bouche de son petit gardien.

- Elle est chez moi pour l'instant elle ne veut pas en sortir. Le regard de Lionel devient plus terme.

- De qui vous parler ? demande la voix de Lio

- Quoi ? Les 3 magiciens se retournèrent. Que faits tu ici ?

- Vous êtes devant chez moi. Lors de leur discussion les magiciens n'avait pas remarqué que leur pas les avait porté devant une grande maison un peu comme celle d'Anthony mais plus vive. Le toit était rouge et la façade bleutée. Du lierre monter le long des côtés de la maison. Soudain il eut un tremblement de terre. Sakura fut projeter par terre avec Liotandis queLionel et Anthony d'un autre côté. Soudain Sakura réalisa quelle étais dans un monde bizarre.

- Sakura pourquoi fait-il noir ? Sakura avait oublié Lio. Mais elle non plus ne s'avait pas se que sa voulait dire. Sakura voulu avançait mais quelqu'un la retient par le bras

-Ne me laisse pas seule ! De nouveau Sakura fut surpris et pense. _**Depuis quand elle est avec moi et qui est cette fille ?**_ Sakura secoue sa tête elle semblait perdre un morceau de mémoire a chacun de ses pas. La jeune fille qui la tenait ne voulait pas la lâcher. Un moment Sakura tombe à genou. Lio tomba avec elle mais elle reste par terre. Sakura dans sa chute retrouve sa mémoire prise de panique t'oublier encore enne crie.

-Que fais tu relève-toi !

L'obscurité s'approchait, elle fit lever Lio de force et couru.

- Reste prés de moi Lio attention. Clé du spectre qui détient les pouvoirs des cartes de Clow de Sakura et des Sentiments reprend ta forme originelle moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne. La lumière du spectre rassure un peu Sakura carte de la lumière donne moi tes pouvoirs pour me venir en aide c'est moi maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne. La carte apparut un moment le temps de dire quelques mots avant de disparaître.

- Qu'as t-elle dit ? Demande une voix lointaine pour Sakura qui sans réfléchire redit les mots.

- Lumière… pas…exister…vide. Sakura se répéta les mots dans sa tête jusqu'à les oublier.

-Toi ! Dit la voix ou sommes nous ? qui est tu ? Sakura la regarde mais ses yeux ne voyait que l'obscurité. Sakura se sentait petit a petit si vide quelle en avait presque que le vertige. Quand la phrase de la carte lui revient en mémoire ! La lumière ne peut exister dans le vide.

- Tu es la carte du vide ! Cria Sakura. L'obscurité fit place à une douce lumière ou une femme mince avec une longue natte noire. Une longue robe blanche sur son coup un collier avec plusieurs fleur de toutes les couleurs. Dans c'est main une boule Bleutée.

- Bravo Sakura dit la carte avec la voix de sa mère. Tu as une grande force en toi pour avoir réussi ! La carte rentra dans une des cartes de la chasseuse. Quand elle réapparurent dans le vrai monde Sakura avait un peu mal a la tête ! Elle vit Lio à côté d'elle.

-Carte de l'effacement donne moi tes pouvoirs c'est moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne. Efface sa mémoire. Sakura la laisse là comme si elle c'était endormie puis cherche ses amis.

- Sakura, Sakura ! Cria Tiffany. Elle est là. Anthony et Lionel viennent vers elle. Elles leurs montra la carte mais discrètement pour que Tiffany ne voie rien mais se fut peine perdue.

- Oh non tu as capturé une nouvelle carte et je n'ai pas pu te filmée ! Les autres tombèrent à la renverse Sakura sourit et pense. Eh oui c'est Tiffany.


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur: tenshimizu

Base: Sakura CardCaptor

Note: Un chapitre " pause" il aide à comprendre pour la suite mais n'est pas vraiment utile. Ne vous attendez pas a du spectaculaire. C'est un petit chapitre sans action car il n'y aura plus que ça dans les 8 chapitres suivants. 

Chapitre 16 : Tenue par le secret.

Sakura écouter d'une seule oreille le cours de math. Elle regardait par la fenêtre elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de laisser Lio toute seule dans la rue. Tiffany regarde ses amis Lionel et Anthony elle était inquiète pour sa triste mine.

- Sakura ? Demande t-elle. Sa va ?

-Mmh ? Oh oui sa va Tiffany sa va. Mais personne n'étais convaincu. Sakura s'en voulait Lio étais son amie et elle n'aurait jamais du l'abandonné.

* * *

Mais plus loin dans la rue Lio était toujours dans son évanouissement quand Nel qui passe par là la vit. 

- Lio réveille toi ! Lio ! La jeune fille se retourna mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Lio ouvre les yeux subitement.

-Que fais tu la Nel ? Le jeune homme la rattrapa, elle c'était lever trop vite et étais retomber.

- Je t'ai vu évanouie alors j'ai essayé de te lever. Sa va mieux ? Que t'est t-il arrivés ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Mais Lio mentait, elle avait le regard dans le vide.

**_Flash back_**

**_-Reste prés de moi Lio attention. Clé du spectre qui détient les pouvoirs des cartes de Clow de Sakura et des Sentiments reprend ta forme originelle moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne._**

**_- Sakura murmura Lio avant de s'évanouir le temps t'entendre celle-ci dire_**

**_- Carte de l'effacement donne moi tes pouvoirs c'est moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne. Efface sa mémoire._**

**_Fin Flash back_**

_**Si Sakura a voulu m'effacer la mémoire c'est qu'elle veut garder cela secret.**_ Lio regarde Nel lui non plus ne devait pas savoir. Lio lui sourit puis ils prennent le chemin de l'école. Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux c'étais en pleine récréation.

- Sakura ! Sakura cria Lio en courant vers elle. Nel je dois lui parler va avec les garçons je te rejoins ! Sakura je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr Lio ! Qui a t-il ?

-Je peux te parler en privé ? Sakura fit oui de la tête et se dirige avec son amie vers le Sakura de l'école. Je voulais te parler de tantôt. Sakura retient sa respiration. Je sais que tu es une maîtresse des cartes !

-Quoi ? demande Sakura

- Je sais que tu es une maîtresse des cartes. Sa dois être fantastique de pouvoir être une héroïne de sauver les gens. J'aurais eu envie de le criez sur tous les toits que j'ai une héroïne comme amie. Mais j'ai réalisais que si tu voulais m'effacer la mémoire c'est que tu voulais que personne ne le sache. Lio semblait être sur un petit nuage elle était hyper contente.

- Lio tu es tenue par le secret dit tout a coup Anthony.

- Quoi ? D'où tu viens ? Anthony sourit Lionel et Tiffany à côté de lui.

- Vous étiez tous au courant ? Ses amis firent oui de la tête.

-Mais tu es tenue par le secret Lio. Poursuit Tiffany nous avons un code que nous ne pouvons briser ! Donne ton petit doigt a Sakura ! Lio fit ce qu'elle dit puis Sakura récita.

- Je jure devant dieu et Clow que jamais je ne révélerais le secret sur peine d'être torturée ou éclipsée dans un autre monde. J'en fait le serment ! Puis une fois fait Sakura éclate de rire.

- a 12 ans dit Tiffany c'est moi-même qui ai voulu faire le serment.

- Toi ? demande Lio

- j'ai tenu a le faire. On trouvait ça amusant à l'époque. Lio et Sakura parlèrent tous le reste de la récré quand il sonna. Sakura se sentait beaucoup mieux non seulement Lio ne lui en voulait pas mais en plus elle l'admirait tous semblait lui réussir.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapitre 17 : un pique-nique mouvementer._

Sakura se leva de bonne humeur.

- Bonjour mon Kéro ! Bonjour Vélanisia.

La gardienne reprit sa forme et lui sourit.

- Vous êtes de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui Mademoiselle.

- On va faire un pique-nique ! Je suis hyper contente.

**Flash back **

**-La météo a annoncé du beau tant pour demain sa vous direz d'allez pique-niquer ? De plus sa nous permettra de faire plus connaissance. Tu pourras venir Lio ?**

**- Je ne sais pas mais je peux venir aussi avec Nel ? Les autres firent oui de la tête.**

**- Et toi Linda tu viens ? La jeune fille n'était plus venue pendant trois mois et venait à peine de revenir d'Espagne son père avait étais très malade. Grâce à Thierry elle avait pu suivre les cours sans prendre de retard.**

**- Bien sûr et si vous voulez, on pourrait aller tous prés de chez mon grand-père. Si mon frère nous y conduit nous en avons seulement pour 2 heures. **

**- Et c'est où demande Lio. **

**- Il vit dans la campagne prés d'un grand lac. C'est magnifique de plus nos parents nous laisserons allez puisque nous pourrons aller chez mon grand-père en cas d'ennuis. Fin Flash back.**

Sakura donne le téléphone a Vélanisia.

- S'il y a un problème téléphone au numéro en mémoire c'est le numéro de Thomas. Vous pourrez visiter la maison papa est parti en fouille. Il ne revient pas avant une semaine. Amusez –vous bien ! Sakura dévala les escaliers.

- Alors petit monstre c'est qui la personne qui vient te chercher ?

- Je ne suis pas un monstre même petit. C'est Tito !

- Tito ! Thomas c'était redressez sur sa chaise. Il n'est pas question que tu pars avec un garçon en voiture tu reste ici.

- Je serai pas seule Tiffany Linda et Lio seront avec moi ! Thomas hausse les sourcils puis Sakura s'empresse de dire. De plus c'est le frère de Linda nous n'avons rien a craindre.

- Oui bon d'accord ! Mais je suis sûre que tu me cache quelque chose.

La Sonnette retentit,Sakura se précipite.

- A ce soir Thomas ! Elle court jusqu'a la voiture.

- Ton frère ne voulait pas que tu viennes ? Sakura fit non de la tête.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit que nous allons pique-niquer avec les garçons. Déjà le fait que se soit Tito qui venait me chercher, il n'aimait pas tellement. Les filles éclatent de rire.

- On y va ! Dit Tito en rentrant dans sa voiture. Sakura regarde Tito c'était la premières fois qu'il le voyait il avait la peau basanée de grands yeux noirs et des cheveux bruns bouclé. Une trop grande bouche et un nez trop petit ne l'avez pas gâter a l'inverse de sa sœur qui était une très jolie fille. Tito poursuit sa phrase ce qui fit sortir Sakura de sa contemplation. T'as un frère génial Sakura ! Il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Sakura fit un mince sourire. Puis il s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique « Bijou et vous ».

-La voiture sans alla. Pour finir Tito avais décidé de les accompagner jusqu'à chez le grand-père de plus les garçons y étaient déjà.

* * *

Quand il arrivèrent les filles étaient émerveiller par l'endroit. Puis les amis allèrent pique-niquer. 

-Tiens voilà les filles ! Ça m'étonne que ton frère t'ait laissez venir rigole Anthony. Chacun mange tranquillement puis se raconter des événements passés.

- Et si on allez se baigner ? Demande Lio.

- Allez s'y nous on reste un peu au soleil. Lio enlève sa robe chinoise. Elle remis ses cheveux derrière ses épaules.

Elle avait un maillot de couleur jaune avec des rayures brune de la sens horizontale.

- Allez venez incite t-elle. Nel lui avait un simple bermuda de couleur noir. Lio fut la première a plongé puis après quelque longueur elle vient prés de l'eau. Venez ! Elle est très bonne.

Anthony s'approche de l'eau pour vérifié mais a peine a t-il mis sa main dans l'eau que Lio le tire. Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Anthony enlève ses vêtements et les fait sécher. Il se retrouve en bermuda bleu foncés.

- D'accord je viens mais pas seul ! Dit-il malicieusement. Les autres se regardèrent en se posant la question qui l'accompagnerait mais Anthony ne leur laisse pas le choix. Il vient pas derrière et pousse Lionel dans l'eau qui celui-ci a peine sortit ragea.

- C'est malin je suis trempé. Il enlève ses chaussures et ses bas mais il lance son tee-shirt vert a la figure de Anthony, qui éclat de rire et voulait le poser sur l'herbe quand Tiffany dit

- Donne, je vais le faire sécher. Elle c'étais mis aussi en maillot de couleur mauve qui lui allez a la perfection. Sakura vas-y, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! Sakura aidait Tiffany à pendre le linge puis à ranger. Elle lui sourit et enlève sa robe de coton blanc pour se retrouver dans un magnifique deux pièces de couleurs rose pâle.

- Tu es magnifique ma Sakura dit Tiffany en sortent son caméscope. Heureusement que j'ai pris celui imperméable tu te disait bien que…

- Tiffany !

Les autres étais tomber à la renverse puis rigolerent de bon cœur.

* * *

Ils restèrent un moment dans l'eau puis Lio annonça quelle allait faire quelque brasse. Et s'éloigna soudain on entendit crier.

- Au Secours. Lio était au milieu du lac et coulais on semblait vouloir la coulée car a peine réussissais t-elle à remonter quelle était de nouveau au fond.

- J'arrive Lio. Nel plongea pour la rejoindre. Sakura regarde les autres elle était vraiment inquiète.

- Nous devrons peut-être aller l'aider non ?

-Sa ne servirait à rien répond Lionel nous le gênerons plus qu'autre chose. Mais il s'était remis dans l'eau. Nel lui aussi venait de se faire prendre au piège. J'y vais vous restez là si je n'arrive pas a revenir Sakura cours jusqu'à chez le grand-père de Linda et appelleles secours. Anthony a aucun pris tu ne plonge, tu reste avec les filles! Lionel nage vers le couple le plus vite possible quand il réussi a prendre le bras de Nel. Il fut projeté plus loin. Non je dois réussir ! De nouveau il fut projeter quand il arriva a les atteindre. Soudain Lionel fut envoyer un mètre de ses amis. Quelque chose monte.

- Tiens l'épée ! Nous avons bien fait de venir.

- Néo et Kéa crie Lionel. Les deux créatures s'élèvent dans le ciel. Portent dans leur bras le corps de Lio et Nel. Ils souriaient.

- Tu veux récupérer leur corps ? Lionel ne bougeait pas le marché ne serait sûrement pas équitable mais la vie de Lio et Nel étais en jeu.

-Que voulais vous demande Sakura. Les créatures cherchent d'où venait la voix puis soudain apparut une forme spectrale de Sakura à côté de Lionel.

-Nous voulons la fleur !

- La fleur? demandent Lionel et Sakura.

- Oui livré nous elle ! Lionel et Sakura se retournèrent vers la plage. Kéa avait lancer un jet de lumière qui arriva au pied de Tiffany. Puis elle sourit fonça vers Lionel mais un jet vert l'expulse

-Vélanisia ! Cria Kéa en lui lancent une boule de feu. Mais la gardienne l'esquive pris dans ses bras son maître. Puis lança une flèche verte.

- Vélanisia non ! Cria Lionel mais trop tard la flèche partie elle ne pouvais l'arrêter.

- Nous nous retrouverons l'épée ! Et tu ne perds rien pour attendre non plus gardien des cartes ! Les deux créatures disparurent dans un nuage noir. Vélanisia baissa la tête. Repose Lionel par terre elle allait partir mais fonce dans Yué et ils tombent tous les deux.

- Que faites vous là demande Tiffany

- C'est Vélanisia qui m'a prévenue. Elle avait ressenti l'aura de Kéa. Vélanisia rougit un moment puis reprend c'est esprit.

-Vous êtes fou vous aurez pus vous faire tuer. Dit Vélanisia sur un ton de colère mais celui-ci étais plus doux qu'avant. Puis elle partit.

- Il y une bonne chose c'est qu'elle croit que c'est Tiffany la fleur. Dit Lionel en regardant Anthony

- Tu trouve ? Tiffany est en danger par notre faute. Sakura regarde vers Linda celle-ci étais pétrifiés ainsi que Thierry. Sakura appela son spectre puis leur efface la mémoire et ils attendirent Tito. Sakura étais la plus retournée les deux filles qui savaient son secret était tous deux en grand danger. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18 : Pour L'amitié.

A peine chez elle Sakura pleura. Elle tournait en rond dans le salon Tito avait annoncé la nouvelle a la mère de Lio. Elle avait peur pour son amie ainsi que pour Tiffany. Aucune des deux n'aurait jamais du savoir son secret elle ne serait pas en danger. Thomas rentra et vit sa sœur en larme. Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire dans ses bras mais tous ce que disait Thomas ne la calmer pas.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher sa ira mieux après tu…

- Je n'irai pas dormir alors que Lio cour un grave danger.

Sakura tourna en rond longtemps attendant un coup de file de Anthony il allait cherche la solution pour sauvé leurs amis. Et de plus Vélanisia avait disparu et Sakura ne savait pas où. Finalement après 23h Sakura s'endors sur le divan épuiser par sa journée et par ses pleurs. Thomas la pris dans ses bras pour la porter dans sa chambre il la dépose sur son lit et remonte les couvertures.

- Je sais que tu ne me dis pas la vérité je suis sûr que ce n'est pas n'importe qui !

- Tu as raison Thomas dit Yué derrière lui. Sakura est très fragile c'est dernier temps. De plus elle perçoit que tous ce qui arrive est de sa faute. Il faut lui laisser le temps de reprendre confiance en elle mais Néo ni Kéa non eu la gentillesse de le faire. Je peux rester ici ? Thomas fit oui de la tête. Yué serait un soutient en plus pour sa petite sœur il alla se coucher après avoir dit bonne nuit au gardien.

Sakura elle se retournait dans son lit l'enlèvement de Lio lui revenait tout le temps en tête puis elle trouva enfin le sommeil.

_Sakura était de nouveau sur le temple. Néo et Kéa étaient la sous le clair de Lune du sang coulait à leur pied. Sakura savait que ce n'était pas le leur elle vit le sang se diriger vers l'épée qui était par terre. Cette fois Sakura savait que cette épée elle la connaissait mais elle n'était pas sûr. Kéa souriait c'est la qu'elle vu le corps de Lionel dans un bain de Sang._

* * *

_- _Nooooooon cria Sakura en sueur avant d'éclater en larme. Thomas c'était précipité dans sa chambre. 

- Sakura ? Qui a t-il. ? Thomas la pris dans ses bras Sakura tremblait de tous ses membres quand elle arrive a murmurer.

- Lionel…Lionel il va…il va…Mais Sakura ne su finir les larmes la fit taire.

* * *

Yué entre dans la chambre mais se n'était pas vraiment Sakura qu'il regardait mais la petite gardienne sur la lampe qui était aussi traumatisé. La petite gardienne partis par la fenêtre ouverte pour s'installer sur le toit. 

- Yué demande la gardienne une fois qu'il la rejoint, tu le protégeras ? Le gardien vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- C'est à toi de le faire ! La gardienne secoue la tête.

- Je ne peux pas. Yué je ne peux pas. Si son sang se repent et que je suis dans les parages je… Vélanisia baisse la tête elle avait honte de ce qu'elle était. Elle ne pourrait jamais supporter de retourné dans son monde. La guerre ,le Sang voilà tous ce qu'il a dit-elle tout haut un monde de K.O. je pars maintenant. Dis adieu de ma part a Sakura. La gardienne s'envola vers la Lune.

* * *

Yué redescend dans la chambre Thomas y entre. 

- Elle va mieux je me demande ce qu'elle a vu pour la mettre dans c'est état.

- La mort de celui qu'elle aime dit Samanta. Protége la bien Thomas bientôt aucun de nous ne pourras le faire. Si Vélanisia disparaît se n'est pas seulement elle mais nous aussi. Elle est la gardienne du passage de la mort et la vie. Si la mort s'installe dans votre monde nous disparaîtrons. C'est le poids qu'elle a sur les épaules ainsi que Lionel.

Samanta se transforme en Ruby Moon puis entre dans la chambre de la maîtresse des cartes. Sakura fit poussait des ailes dans son dos et part.

- Thomas cria t-elle avant de partir. Prend soin de toi ! Elle sourit puis part par la fenêtre le combat allait enfin commencer Sakura savait ou il devait aller. Sakura vola en compagnie de Ruby Moon et de Yué et s'arrête au niveau de la maison de Anthony. Celui-ci s'écarte de la porte pour lui montrée

- Tiffany c'est trop dangereux pour toi ! Retourne chez toi dit Lionel. Mais celle-ci fit non de la tête.

- Je cours des risques depuis longtemps. Je ne crains rien je serai plus en sécurité avec vous de plus j'ai amené des costumes. Les magiciens soupirent.

Tiffany donna à Sakura un kimono échancré blanc très long. Avec pour milieu une fleur avec il y avait une cape rose pale. Tiffany avait même voulu qu'elle porte les deux gants blancs. Ainsi habillé Sakura fendit l'air elle ne faisait que un avec lui. Pour Lionel elle avait repris son uniforme traditionnel mais avait ajouté des bottes pour lui faire une seconde peau. Quand a Anthony il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle touche à sa tenue. Sakura fut apparaître son spectre et demande à Fly de faire voler son bâton Lionel y pris place. Tiffany elle était installer sur Kéro quand a Anthony Ruby Moon le porta. Jusqu'au temple.

- C'est maintenant que tous va commencer dit Listy a Côtés de Lionel ils mirent tous le pieds sur le temple.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19 : Le combat commence.

Sakura fut la première à arrivé a peine son pied sur le temple qu'elle commence a rayonnait tous le temple fit de même. Se fut plus fort qu'elle Sakura ferme les yeux. Et se retrouve au-dessus du sol a l'horizontale.

- Sakura cria Lionel mais Anthony l'empêche de la toucher.

- Sa puissance à dépassée celle de Clow dit Yué étonner. Sakura fendit l'air vers le temple. Une brèche se forma. Elle passa la première.

- Sakura peux tu nous expliquer ? Demande Kéro.

-Mon rêve m'avait dit de venir ici ! Et tu te rappelle les cartes que j'ai capturée ? La puissance de ce temple décuple la mienne je l'ai ressenti. Et aussi compris quand j'ai entendu Samanta parlé a Thomas. Néo et Kéa on le pouvoir de changer de dimension et de temps. Si mon calcul est bon nous sommes revenue…

- Quand Clow régner dirent les gardien voyant le paysage. Sakura approuve avançant avec ses amis. Et le temple que j'ai vu en rêve n'est pas dans notre époque mais dans la leur. Sakura serra contre elle sa clé et versa des larmes. Après se combat, elle se séparerait de ses gardiens. Il avait mérité d'avoir une vie reposer. Leur mission s'arrêterait ici. Sakura avance et vole en compagnie des autres vers le temple. Le temple était au milieu de la ville a côté plusieurs bois. Un grand Lac était derrière eux de l'autre côté de la rive des maisons. Et des magasins du moyen âge.

- Tu nous as retrouvez Sakura très bien. Néo étais derrière elle, le sourie aux lèvres mais il était amical. Kéa ma demander de venir de vous trouver. Venez !

Sakura regard ses amis eux non plus ne semblait pas enchanté par l'invitation puis elle entendit Anthony murmurer.

- O clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'ombre, révèle-moi ta véritable nature. Moi Clow Reed je te l'ordonne. Selon l'antique pacte, libère ta puissance. Soyons sur nos garde mais allons s-y. Sakura approuve puis voit Lionel sortir son épée et lui aussi murmurer.

- Par les pouvoir de l'épée du clan Li. Libère ta puissance. Pour moi on peut y aller.

- Clé du spectre qui détient les pouvoirs des cartes de Clow de Sakura et des Sentiments reprend ta forme originelle moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne. Le spectre a la main les magiciens suivirent Néo.

Kéa ricana et apparut Néo alla la rejoindre puis celle-ci avais un sourire cruel.

- Tu vois Lionel nous connaissons tous sur toi. Sais tu pourquoi Vélanisia n'est pas ici ? _Erreur elle est ici _pense les 3 magiciens. Mais Kéa continue pour la simple raison que c'est ma sœur. Lionel la regarde puis se tourne vers les autres gardiens.

- Alors Elje vous ne lui avez pas dit ? Demande ironiquement Néo.

-Nous sommes venus pour Lio et Nel. Ou sont ils ? Soudain Kéa éclate de rire.

- Lionel tu es bien naïf pour un sauveur de l'univers je m'attendais à autre chose.

- Comment ça ? Demande Sakura. Kéa atterri à côté des magiciens. Puis dit

- Lio a un grand secret qu'elle n'a jamais révélé à personne sur que c'est la seule dans cette situation. Pourtant Nel a le même problème. Mais elle ne laisse pas le temps aux magiciens de réfléchir quelle lance une boule de feu sur Lionel.

- Vélanisia ! Yué vola vers elle la gardienne était par terre recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- Je devais le faire Yué je… je suis désolée. Je … mais la gardienne ne pus dire un mot de plus elle sourit puis ne bougea plus. Kéa sourit et se pose à côté de Vélanisia puis la regarde. Lionel savait que sa gardienne était plus résistante que sa mais le fait d'être la gardienne de ses cartes et un combat contre sa sœur ainsi que les carte l'avait beaucoup affaiblie.

- Oh ma pauvre sœur se rayon ne n'était pas destiner. Dommage tant pis. Yué la regarde puis se lance sur Kéa lancent dans flèche et cristaux. Se battant au corps a corps jusqu'à mettre Kéa par terre.

- Tu l'aimais n'est se pas Yué demande Kéa se redressent. Mais si tu m'offre ta vie je la prends. Kéa forma une grosse boule de feu. Sakura s'interpose entre la boule et le gardien. Une fumée se fit. Les magiciens n'osaient regarder. Sakura pense Tiffany en pleurent à genou. Kéro baisse la tête. Une larme tomba sur le sol. C'était la fin de leur maîtresse.


	21. Chapter 21

Auteur: Tenshimizu 

Base: Sakura Card Captor.

Note: Je te dedie ce chapitre Laura. Merci encore pour tes review, tu vas enfin savoir si tu avait tord ou raison.

Chapitre 20 : Le secret de Néo et Kea .

Lionel ne pouvait le croire celle qu'il aimait venait de disparaître devant ses yeux. Mais personne ne remarque que la larme de Kéro fit apparaître un cercle sous ses pieds. Le nuage se dissimula devant leurs yeux Sakura était devant Yué.

- Non hurle Kéa. Que c'est t-il passait Sakura tenait son spectre toujours devant Yué pour le protéger. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas. Puis elle pris la carte devant elle.

- La carte de l'amitié dit Sakura a voix haute. Je ne comprends pas.

-Elle ne te sera d'aucune utilité dit Kéa se n'est qu'un symbole. Elle attaqua mais Kéa fut propulser plus loin elle n'arrivais pas à atteindre Sakura comme si elle avait un champ d'énergie autour d'elle. Kéa sourit puis sort sa clé et dit

- Oh pouvoir de la clé qui détient le pouvoir étoilée apparaît moi Kéa maîtresse de la galaxie Kéalpha je te l'ordonne ! Elle lance une carte en l'air puis dit carte de la destruction fait ton travail.

La carte fonça sur Sakura la carte qu'elle avait en main fut volatiliser. Tiffany s'était accroupie à côté de la gardienne de Lionel pour voir si elle vivait encore. Elle se tut mais resta prés d'elle. Néo essaye d'attaquer Kéro mais Gothard et Listy l'attaquèrent. Kéro lui envoya un lance-flammes que Néo esquive sans problème puis lui lance une boule de feu pour mettre K.O. Gothard qui avait bondit derrière lui. Le gardien tombe Listy quand a lui fut expulser sans problème. Néo arrivait au niveau de Kéro voulu lui donner un coup met reçus une attaque dans le dos Gothard avait réussi à se levé. Pendant ce temps Kéa se battait avec Ruby Moon.

- Yué cria Sakura un grand jet rouge allait le percuter mais il réussi à l'esquivé pris sa maîtresse pour l'amener plus loin. Soudain le combat cesse Néo et Kéa s'était accroupie devant un grand chien rouge. Chacun regardait le spectacle. Le chien rugit avec un mélange d'aboiement. Il se posa à côté de Lionel et sans un bruit le mit part terre celui-ci eu du mal est se relever.

-C'est ça l'épée ? demande t-il Il est plus pitoyable que vous. Mais distrait le gros chien ne vit pas l'attaque un jet vert venait de le toucher et de le projeter sur les parois du temple.

- Vélanisia dit le chien avec un sourire cruel tu es encore en vie ? Le chien s'approche mais plus pour longtemps.

Il lève sa pâte pour l'écraser. Le chien rugit quelque chose venait de le transpercé une flèche blanche puis l'épée de Lionel qui c'était mis devant elle. Le chien envois Lionel plus loin d'un coup de pâtes Lionel eu beaucoup de mal à se relever Ruby Moon en profita pour mettre Vélanisia en sécurité. Les deux gardiens animaux foncent vers le chien le poussent.

- Néo Kéa faîtes quelque chose tuer le maintenant !

Les deux créatures foncèrent vers Lionel mais Ruby Moon et Yué intervienne. Yué avoya une flèche que Néo reçu dans l'épaule mais il avait profité du moment pour lui envoyer une boule de feu qui l'envoya plus loin. Yué revient en corps en corps frappent son ennemie. Pendant que Kéa elle lançait ses flèches à Ruby Moon qui les prenait toutes elle fut par terre et arrêta de bouger.

-Ruby Mooncria Anthony en la protégent avec un bouclier. Puis il envoya un éclair sur Kéa qui l'esquive et fonce sur Anthony. Ruby Moon le pousse et attaque de front en donnant un coup de poids dans le ventre de Kéa. Quand au chien il esquive toute les attaque de Gothard et de Kéro puis riposte. Le chien leur envoya un jet d'énergie qui les fit tomber tous les 2. Mais ils se relèvent en même temps et repartirent à l'attaque sous la puissance des deux jets mis a pleine puissance, le chien tombe.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent en même temps Néo et Kéa. Ils se retournèrent vers le chien il était étalés par terre et avais du mal a bougeait. Yué et Ruby Moon profitèrent de ce moment d'inattention pour les attaquer. Une fois par terre Kéa se relève vite ainsi que Néo. Les deux gardiens lancèrent une flèche. Kéa soudain sourit devant l'attaque et devient plus petite une grande fumée venait de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait quand la flèche toucha à peine Néo le phénomène se reproduit. Derrière le fumée apparurent...

- Lio et Nel s'écrièrent les magiciens. Sakura s'agenouille après de son amie et pleure sur le corps de celle-ci. Soudain Lio ouvre les yeux et se transforme en Kéa et lui plante sa corne du front dans le ventre. Quand a Nel il se transforme en Néo et lance une boule de feu sur Sakura. Celle-ci est envoyer plus loin et percute le mur. Kéa et Néo on un sourire diabolique.

-Alors Lionel ça fait mal non de perdre celle qu'on aime. Vous êtes tomber droit dans notre piège. Puis tous deux dirige leurs mains vers le chien et le détruise. Sakura qui se relevait cria.

-Vous êtes horrible ! Kéa se passa la langue sur les lèvres et se pose à côté de Sakura.

- En effet. Mais me faire des compliments ne te sauvera pas. Elle sourit allez lui planter ses griffes dans la chaire quand un jet magique la projète plus loin.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21 : Est-ce la fin ? 

Pendant plusieurs minutes personne n'oser bougé ignorant ce qui se passer. Une épaisse fumée blanche les empêcher de voir . Une ombre bougeait plus loin et ils virent que Kéa arrivé à se lever. Un jet fendit le brouillard puis elle regarde vers un coin de la pièce l'immense chien avait réussi a se relevé et était épuiser mais gueule ouvert.

- on …ne me…me tra...hit pas… Ké...Kéa ! Mais l'immense chien tomba et Kéa en profite pour envoyer une boule de feu puis elle vole jusqu'à lui. Elle matérialise une épée noire et la plante de toutes ses forces dans le chien puis se retourne vers ses adversaires.

- Nous allons nous battre sur le toit du temple. Elle mis sa main vers Sakura et la fit voletée. Voyant que Lionel n'était pas décider à bouger. Elle s'envole puis dépose son otage derrière elle. Venez!

Les gardien et les 2 magiciens ainsi que Tiffany la suive. Kéa et Néo se posèrent sur le toit du temple puis Kéa adresse un sourire a son compagnon. Celui-ci s'élève dans le ciel puis reste immobile les bras en l'air. Tout le monde le regarde se demandent ce qu'il pouvait faire. Soudain dans ses mains une minuscule boule rouge et noir apparaît, il se mit face à sa compagne qui elle ne cilla pas. Elle s'éloigna un peu de Sakura.

-Non ! Cria soudain la voix de Kéro.

Ils virent passer un éclair jaune et virent Kéro devant Néo. Kéro lui lança un jet de feu. Puis Gothard alla l'aider. Néo ne put garder sa concentration et la boule explosa dans ses mains et il fut propulser. Un peu blessé, il regarda Gothard et Kéro qui c'était placer devant lui. Tous deux lancèrent un rayon de lumière. Néo eut la moitié de son costume détruit puis se fut lui qui attaqua. Gothard ni Kéro n'avaient remarqué que pendant qu'il avait attaqué, il avait mis ses doigts en avant une petite lueur briller au bout. Puis il fit aller ses doigts comme un fusil un jet de couleur brun en sortir puis se divise en deux et attaque les deux gardiens. Ils tombèrent à une vitessevertigineuse mais les puissantes ailes d'ange de Kéro se déployèrent puis il vola une vitesse folle vers son adversaire et attaqua. Néo esquive de justesse. Mais il ne vit pas derrière lui que Gothard lui aussi était remonter et lui lance un laser dans le dos ce qui le mis contre le mur du temple. Pendant ce temps Kéa regarder la scène mais subitement elle attaqua Lionel. Celui-ci mis son épée en arrière et dit à haute voix.

- Oh carte de l'amour fit abattre la folie chez mon adversaire. Kéa se stoppa net puis regarde autour d'elle elle semblait paniquer. Kéa se retourna enfin puis se dirige vers Sakura.

- Non ! Lionel sauta au-dessus de Kéa pour se mettre devant. Tu ne passeras pas ! Il mis son épée en avant puis il enfonça dans le ventre. Kéa se plia en deux puis se relève du sang noir coulait le long de son bras elle le regarda puis lève le regard sur Lionel.

Celui-ci n'arrivait plus à bouger par instinct il avait lever l'épée il aurait fait un meurtre si Kéa ne s'était relever. Lionel avait le regard dans le vague il avait failli tuer quelqu'un. Kéa elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réflexion et fonce sur Lionel. Anthony intervient en le plaquant au sol.

- Lionel ! Le jeune homme repris ses esprits. Anthony était devant lui il fessait face à Kéa seule. Quand a Kéro et Gothard il était tous deux au pieds tu temple et leur respiration faible seul la douleur fessait bouger leur corps. Yué et Ruby Moon se battait le mieux qu'il pouvait contre Néo mais celui-ci ne semblait nullement toucher par leur attaque. Lionel était pétrifier, il avait reçu l'enseignement de savoir tuer mais sur le moment il n'avait pas su. Que l'amour avait fait de lui ? Avant de connaître Sakura il l'aurait tué sans hésiter. Que ce passer t-il en lui qui ne pouvait plus éprouver aucune haine même si son aimée était en danger. Lionel laissa tomber son épée c'est là que le combat entre Néo et les gardiens cesse celui entre Anthony et Kéa. Néo et Kéa c'était retourner avec un regard de triomphe vers Lionel. Tous deux étaient souriant. Kéa fut élever dans le ciel une lueur verte l'entourait quand a son compagnon c'était pareil. Lionel se sentit vider de toute émotion puis d'énergie il commençait à plier. Il se retrouva les genoux par terre. Anthony regarder son descendant impuissant il ne savait rien faire pour lui soudain Sakura se retourna sur elle-même et gémissait une douleur sans pareil la tenait. Lionel fit un grand effort pour la regarder. Mais Lionel ne la regardait plus vraiment tout son organisme le brûler. Il tomba enfin sous le regard épouvanter des autres. Lionel ne se relevait pas il resté la comme mort. Anthony s'approche doucement et regarda encore Sakura avant de faire un non de la tête. Lionel venait de cesser de vivre tous comme Sakura. Il ne restait plus aucun moyen de sauvé la terre. Non plus aucun. Anthony en était sur maintenant tous étais fini , c'était la fin.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22 : le dernier espoir ? 

Anthony ne savait plus bouger Lionel et Sakura avait cessé de vivre en même temps. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas a la hauteur, pendant une heure il avait lutté contre Kéa sans lui faire la moindre égratignure. Lionel lui avait mené un autre combat celui d'avoir la force de vivre celui d'avoir le courage de continuer. Mais Anthony savait se qui c'était passer en son descendant il avait réalisé qu'il n'était plus rien depuis qu'il c'était séparé de Sakura mais pour lui c'était encore pire au moment ou la pensée qu'il avait regretté de la rencontrer Lionel c'était littéralement détruit et semblait que le chaos avait réussi a la gagner. Kéa et Néo viennent se poser après de Sakura puis la jette sur Lionel. Kéa s'envola puis elle mis ses mains en l'air comme l'avait fait Néo une petite boule se mis dans sa main. Et la dirige vers le couple. Mais elle ne remarqua pas une lueur rose autour du couple une énergie qui semblait comme un parfum. La boule de Kéa avait la grandeur dans ballon en plastique maintenant puis elle la lance sur le couple. Une grande fumée se fit sur le toit du temple mais Anthony remarqua que une silhouette était au milieu du temple. Quand la fumée se dissipa un grand bouclier rose entoure Sakura. Elle avait tout autour d'elle un aura blanche elle lévite le regard vers Néo qui n'oser bouger. Le regard de Sakura était rempli de colère presque de haine envers les deux être devant Lionel les larmes coulait sur ses yeux. Elle l'avait vu dans son rêve c'était Lionel qui allait mourir mais elle leur ferai payer.

-Il n'y a pas de sang murmure Sakura en regardent à ses pieds. Elle regarde autour d'elle voit Kéro par terre avec Gothard. Listy lui était un peu plus loin sur le toit du temple. Yué et Ruby Moon était introuvable elle chercha leur aura mais ne le sentit pas. Anthony cria Sakura en se retournant le jeune homme était par terre il ne bougeait plus du sang sortait de sa bouche. Quand Sakura se pose a côté de lui celui-ci essaye de sourire.

- Tu es vivante ma petite Sakura ! Tu dois battre … Anthony sombra et Sakura lance un regard assassin a Néo et Kéa puis vole vers eux.

-Je suis prête a me battre ! Kéa sourit

-Bien moi aussi ! Néo je crois que tu peux faire la sieste. Néo s'envola plus haut pour regarder le spectacle. Sakura mis son bâton devant elle attendent que Kéa attaque. Kéa tira une flèche que Sakura esquive grâce à la carte du saut. Durant les 5 ans elle c'était entraîner, certaine carte n'avait plus besoin de les invoquer pour qu'elle lui obéisse. Plusieurs fois Sakura esquive de cette manière. Alors qu'elle avait sauté en l'air Sakura regarde là où était Kéa... elle avait disparu. _**Où est t-elle**_ se demande Sakura. Cherchent et rebondissant sur le toit du temple quand elle reçu un grand coup dans le dos.

- Aaaaaah S'écria Sakura se le choque mais Kéa n'avait pas fini, elle fonce sur sa victime fit apparaître une épée et transperça le bras de la magicienne qui avait tous juste eu le temps de l'esquivait. Kéa fonce de nouveau sur Sakura elle lui lance un jet d'énergie avant d'essayer se lui enfoncer son épée dans le ventre. Sakura atterrie à côté de Lionel le sang qui lui venait du bras et de l'éraflure au ventre commence à tomber sur le temple. Plit… plit… plit.

Lionel était dans un endroit noir il sentait Sakura elle était prés de lui que lui était –il arrivé ? Lionel se souvenait du corps inerte de sa bien aimée a quoi bon chercher a survivre ? Mais Lionel attendit Sakura.

- je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Kéa était épuisée par la plupart des attaques de Sakura et aussi par les attaques que son ennemie esquivait de plus le coud d'épée de Sakura avait rouvert la blessure au ventre que Lionel lui avait fait quelque heure plutôt. Kéa avait mis sa main en direction de Lionel mais Sakura c'était mis devant le rayon qui la transperça. Lionel entendit son cri qui lui déchira le cœur et les tympans il devait faire payer à Kéa le mal qu'il venait de lui faire. Lionel ouvra lentement les yeux puis se leva s'appuyant sur son épée. Il regarda Sakura celle-ci murmure

- Lionel je… je suis… dé…désolée. Les larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux. Lionel regarda à ses pieds le Sang coulait le long du temple il coulait devant ses pieds. Lionel s'approche de Sakura pris sa tête dans les bras et posa Sakura sur ses genoux regardent son visage. Rien ne voyait qu'elle venait d'être tuer par la douleur seul la tristesse était sur son visage ainsi que le remord. Lionel laissa une larme tombait sur Sakura puis il baissa la tête sur elle.

-Oh carte de l'amour par la charité fait apparaître un objet qui permettra a celle que j'aime de se trouver en bas du temple. Un tapis volent apparaît Lionel se mis dessus transportant Sakura. Il mis le pied a terre puis s'accroupi et dépose Sakura l'embrasse et lui murmure.

-Je t'aime Sakura !


	24. Chapter 24

Auteur: Tenshimizu

Base: Sakura Card Captor

Note: Je vais augmenté ma cadence de postage, pour permettre à une amie de pouvoir lire la fin avant de pouvoir partir en vacances. Donc il y en a un aujourd'hui 13 juillet mais aussi deux dans la journée du 14 juillet.

Chapitre 24 : le combat de Nel.

Lionel se redresse doucement les yeux toujours fixés sur Sakura quand il fit un pas en direction du tapis. Lionel fut comme stopper net un cercle vert apparaît a ses pieds une lune et sur cette lune une épée rayonne puis se fut au tour de Lionel. Aveugler Lionel mis ses bras devant lui quand il ouvre les yeux une forme bouger devant lui. Puis elle se matérialise. Pas plus grand que un doigt une femme au long cheveu blond avec des yeux bleu le regarder. Comme sert tête bracelet et collier des cœur rouge. Devant les yeux de Lionel elle grandit un peu plus pour faire la taille d'une main. Elle avait une fine robe qui partait de ses seins en forme de cœur. Là, Lionel remarqua quelle avait aussi des talons aiguille. Il entendit un faible bruit mais ne su se que c'était. Puis la petite femme grandit encore a la taille d'un demi-brass et Lionel l'entendit murmurer

- Suis-je trop petite pour que tu me voies et que tu ne veux me capturer ?

-Qui est tu ? Demande Lionel. La petite femme sourit puis Lionel remarqua quelle avait des ailes en forme de cœur.

- Je suis la carte de l'amour ! Lionel la regarder sans un mot cette carte était sortie de lui. Il avait peur et si c'était cette carte qu'il l'avait rendu amoureux de Sakura ? Mais il vit faire la carte non de la tête.

- Je me suis mise dans ton corps parce que tu étais déjà amoureux. Les carte comme l'espoir l'amour et autres ne font que vous montrer ce qui a en vous. Lionel mis son épée a l'horizontale et touche la femme pour qu'elle devienne carte.

Lionel regarde vers Kéa et son regard se rempli de nouveau de colère. Il monta sur le tapis puis se mis en face de Kéa.

-Tu va regretter ce que tu as fait Kéa ! La créature éclate de rire.

-Tu crois vraiment ! L'épée quelle avait à la main se transforme en son bâton ! Carte de la douleur fait ton œuvre. C'était un gigantesque requin noir qui se dirigea vers Lionel. Si le requin te touche tu vivras une douleur sans fin !

-Arête cria Néo derrière elle. Kéa se retourne Néo venait de se transformer en Nel puis revenait Néo.

Soudain Néo crie

- Attention ! Néo venait de lui lançait un jet d'énergie. Elle esquiva mais fusilla du regard Néo.

-Reprend le contrôle tu va pas me dire que un simple humain te donne des difficultés ? Néo fit non de la tête et essaya de lutter mais de nouveau un jet d'énergie fonça vers Kéa. Celle-ci esquive le coup et les autres jusqu'au moment ou elle rugit.

-Tu m'énerve. Elle dirigea une boule de feu vers Néo. Celui-ci fut expulser contre un arbre et n'eut pas le temps de bouger car Kéa lui en envoya trois autres. Lionel lui n'arriver pas à se débarrasser du requin qui le poursuivait puis soudain il eut une idée.

- Oh carte de l'amour que la fraternité lui joue un tour. Lionel fut deux et la carte requin ne su que faire alors il fonça vers le premier Lionel. Pendant que l'autre Lionel lui avait sauté et se retrouva face à Kéa. Il mis son épée en avant. Kéa fit de même et un fabuleux combat a l'escrime se fit soudain une boule de feu fonça sur Kéa ce qui l'immobilisa.

- Nel que fais tu ? La voix de Lio était sortie de la bouche de Kéa. Néo c'était arrêter comme intriguer mais vite Kéa refit surface. Elle lança une boule de feu a Néo et fonce sur Lionel et lui effleure le bras gauche. Lionel saute en arrière puis murmure

- Oh dieu de la foudre comme exige le loi viens a mon aide. Kéa ressenti une petite secousse mais sans plus elle arrivait à pleine vitesse. Lionel voulant l'esquiver reçu son épée dans la jambe. De nouveau Néo envoya une boule de feu a Kéa puis commence à se battre avec elle. Lionel voulait bien les laisser se battre mais vite Kéa repris l'avantage et cette fois la Néo ne bougea plus du tout. Kéa re fonça vers Lionel.

- Oh dieu de l'eau comme l'exige la loi viens a mon aide. Kéa rigola de se rire cruelle qui lui était connu.

- Une douche c'est tous ce que tu sais me faire ? Lionel lui sourit Kéa ne comprit pas mais le tonnerre tomba sur elle. Kéa déjà affaiblit tomba sur le temple Lionel courut vers elle pour lui enfoncer son épée mais Néo viens juste se mettre devant.

- Je t'en pris ne lui fait pas de mal ! Lionel était déconcerté. Néo avait pris Kéa dans ses bras. Ne lui fait pas de mal. Du sang noir couler le long de ses bras et de ses jambes. De long de sa bouche aussi. Lionel ne pouvait l'attaquer car Néo pleurait ou du moins des larmes coulait le long de ses yeux. Il serra fort sa compagne se retourne vers Lionel. Il s'apprêtait à s'envoler quand Kéa bougea et lui envoya une boule de feu dessus puis une flèche d'énergie. Kéa était la ne tenant presque plus sur ses jambes et elle regardait avec haine Lionel.

- Je veux te tuer ! Elle fonça sur Lionel l'épée a la main mais même si du sang rouge coula se ne fut pas celui de Lionel qui se versa mais celui de Néo. Il venait de s'interposer.

- Lionel mer... merci...de m'a...voir mon...trer se qu'était l' a… amour ! Néo s'effondra après avoir lancer une dernière boule de feu vers Kéa. Celle-ci le regarder avec pitié. Mais elle fonça vers Lionel. Quand il sentit l'épée lui transpercer l'épaule droite Lionel par réflexe avait mis son épée en avant qui en même temps l'avait enfoncer dans le cœur de Kéa.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : tous est enfin fini

Lionel rasera son épée dans sa main regardent Kéa sur le sol petit a petit les corne disparaissais puis les ailes pour finir se fut Lio qui se trouva a la place de Kéa . Lio ne bougeait pas mais semblait vivante Lionel sauta du toit pour voir Sakura celle-ci avait cesser de vivre il en était sur. Il se pencha vers Anthony qui était un peu plus loin. Quand il avaitson dernier soufle Gothard et Ruby Moon avait cesser de vivre tous comme l'avait fait Kéro et Yué lors du dernier soupir de Sakura. Nel était la, aussi puis Lionel regarda ses cartes il avait toujours souhaitait en avoir. Il avait toujours était jaloux de Sakura en étant jeune. Il l'aimait plus que sa vie alors comme pourrait-il vivre sans elle. La dernière carte apparut à Lionel puis toutes c'est carte se mirent autour de lui comme une sorte de message. Lionel les regarder mais il avait une déchirure dans sson coeur et ses yeux se troublerentsoudain il fut dans un lieu très noir ou il n'y avait rien d'autre que le néant

-Bonjour petit Lionel fit une voix derrière lui. Lionel se tourna vivement, dans un grand fauteuil rouge un homme au longs cheveux noir attacher en queue de cheval. Les yeux souriant derrière de grande lunette fine. En robe bleue foncée avec toute sorte de signe.

- Clow ? L'homme acquiesce.

- Tu as un problème ! Pour rendre la vie aux autres tu veux sacrifier tes cartes mais d'un autre côté c'est ce que tu as toujours souhaité !

- Se n'est pas vraiment sa qui ne va pas c'est que pendant des années je voulais avoir des cartes et puis j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'avait plus d'importance mon souhait n'était plus d'être un grand magicien. J'ai changé Clow changé. Clow sourit plus largement

- En renoncent aux cartes tu veux renoncer en même temps à tes pouvoirs ? Lionel fit oui de la tête.

- J'aurais l'impression de renier mes origine ! Ma famille ne me voudra plus et je pourrais épouser Sakura. Clow le regard avec graviter puis lui dit.

- Ta famille veut bien de Sakura. Il voulait qu'il ne lui arrive aucun mal ! Parce qu'ils savent qui tu es Lionel. Le Chaos ne va pas tardée. Ta famille voulait protéger Sakura contre tous sa pour qu'on ne la fasse pas souffrire pour toi.

- Moi aussi je veux la protéger mais si je choisi la solution de ma famille c'est moi qui vais en souffrir et pas seulement moi Clow…

Lionel avait fermer les yeux il avait toujours était dur sans aucun état d'âmes jusqu'à se qu'il rencontre Sakura. Ce qui faisait le plus peur a Lionel se n'était pas le fait qu'il ait changé non c'était le fait qu'il aime avoir changer. Pendant un moment Lionel reste sans bouger puis regarde autour de lui et dit

- Carte de l'amour je vous sacrifie pour que toute personne qui soit blesser ou tuer par Néo ou Kéa puisse être soigné ! Lionel vit certaine de ses carte partir puis le reste du tas le regarde chacune de ses carte prenne leur forme agiter la main a Lionel puis disparaissais. Lionel attendit mais rien ne se passa quand il entendit un hurlement venant du toit du temple. Lionel venait de réaliser une chose il n'était plus dans le passer mais était revenu dans leur présent. Lionel avait étais surpris quand Clow lui avait dit bonjour mais il remarqua que le Soleil se levait doucement.

* * *

- Lionel ! Crie une voix . Fait moi descendre, je sais que tu peux. Lio était debout paniquer. 

- Saute cria celui-ci mais Lio lui lance un regard noir. Comment veux t-il que je saute c'est trop haut. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit pour tant.

-_ Saute Lio ne t'en fait pas tu n'auras rien je veille sur toi ! Une petite étoile était apparue devant elle Lio l'empoigna. Et se retrouve en dessous du temple._

-Nel cria Lio en le voyant par terre. Lionel se retourna vers elle il avait pris Sakura dans ses bras cherchant à la réveillée mais rien ne semblait faire de l'effet. Lionel repose Sakura par terre et se retourne vers Anthony celui-ci était de nouveau conscient mais il avait des difficultés à se lever. Lionel l'aida jusqu'au marche du temple et le mis contre le mur. Lionel revient sur ses pas prend Sakura dans ses bras la met prés de l'autel et se dirige vers Anthony. Lio et Tiffany crièrent d'une même voix.

- Comment peu tu la laissée là ! Lionel se retourna vers elle.

- Elle n'a plus le courage ni la force de vivre. Elle savait depuis le début ce qui allait lui arriver c'est pour sa qu'elle voulait laisser Kéro et Yué là bas. Lio regarda Sakura les larmes aux yeux elle était au milieu de la rue la tête de Nel sur ses genoux. Tiffany elle ne bougeait pas. Aucune larme ne coulait, elle semblait ne savoir rien faire d'autre que regarder Sakura.

- Viens Tiffany murmure Anthony c'est fini ! Tiffany fit non de la tête lentement très lentement puis elle se dirige vers son amie et se penche sur elle.

-Sakura ? Sakura ? Tu te souviens du jour ou je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? Peut-être que non mais je t'aime Sakura non de la façon dont tu crois. Je t'aime tout simplement les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Tombant sur le visage de Sakura chaque larme faisait une petite lumière autour de Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux le premier nom qu'elle murmura fut.

- Lionel ? Puis elle regarda mieux. Tiffany. Elle lui prit la main. Lionel la regardait de loin n'osent plus bouger. Sakura se relève péniblement elle allait retomber quand Tiffany la soutiens. Sakura s'évanouie Lionel coura vers Sakura et la pris dans ses bras.

-Sakura ! Tiffany tu veux bien t'occuper de Anthony ? Celle-ci acquiesce et va dans sa direction.

* * *

Le lendemain Sakura se réveille dans sa chambre. 

- Tu va mieux ma Sakura ? Demande Tiffany. Sakura lui fit un beau sourire. Elle se lève sans problème puis s'habille. Sakura s'approche d'elle et la serre dans ses bras. Puis lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci d'être toujours la pour moi ! Tiffany lui sourit.


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue.

Dans le somptueux jardin de chez Tiffany une grande réception se faisait. Elle attendait avec patiente le retour de son amie qui revenait de chine. Puis comme le reste de la ville elle se dirige au temple.

-Tiffany ! Cria Sakura en se jettent dans ses bras. Elle la sera fort contre elle des larme de bonheur coulait le long des ses joue.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Sakura. Elle passait ses mains sur la chevelure de son amie. Viens Sakura j'ai quelque chose à te donner. Tiffany lui prit la main comme elle le faisait en étant petite fille. Tiffany la conduit jusque sa chambre puis lui donne un paquet de couleur blanc avec un ruban bleu. Va s'y ouvre dit elle en souriant. Sakura se demande se que sa pouvait être. Elle enleva le ruban avec précaution et s'exclama.

- Oh Tiffany elle magnifique c'est toi qui la dessinée ? Tiffany fit oui de la tête.

- Alors qu'attend tu pour la mettre la presse Tiffany. Sakura alla se changer au lieu pour les vidéo et reviens.

-Tu es sublime ma Sakura. Sakura alla se mettre devant la coiffeuse pour se contempler elle avait une robe blanche avec des fin pli. Des chausson rose aller très bien avec sa robe car elle avait le contour rose. Juste en dessous de ses seins un ruban mauve clair voler. Sakura sourit puis tourne sur elle même. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir enfin se marier mais le regard de Sakura s'assombri soudain Tiffany s'avance et la prend dans ses bras.

- J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il soit là ! les larmes coulait Sakura serra plus fort la lettre qu'elle tenait en main. **Flash Back**

**-Salut tous le monde je suis de retour clame Sakura. Tiens c'est bizarre Thomas n'as pas l'air d'être là. Papa ! Thomas ! cria Sakura.**

**- Oh Sakura tu es de retour demande Dominique sans aucun sourire. Il s'approche doucement de sa fille et lui dit. **

**- J'ai a te parler ! écoute Sakura pendant ton absence il sait passer plusieurs chose ici. Et …eh…j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle a t'annoncer.**

**- Le mariage va être annulés ? demande Sakura . Dominique fit non de la tête puis Sakura poursuit. Tu ne pourra pas participé c'est sa ? **

**- Non moi je participerais ma chérie rassure toi. Sakura fut soulager. Sakura se lève et va dans la cuisine reviens avec un verre d'eau et demande.**

**- Thomas va bientôt rentré ? **

**La cloche sonna Sakura se précipite d'aller ouvrire Tiffany avait elle aussi la mine triste. Pourquoi personne ne sourit demande Sakura. Sakura monta dans sa chambre. **

**-Vous ne lui avez pas dit ? demande Tiffany. Dominique fit non puis dit **

**- Je n'en est pas eu la force. Tu veux bien lui annoncer moi je n'y arriverai pas. Sakura en passent devant sa chambre reviens sur ses pas la chambre de Thomas était ouverte alors qu'il la laisser toujours fermer alors que Sakura se diriger vers la porte un objet de couleur or attira son regard sur le bureau. Elle s'approche doucement puis voit une enveloppe avec son nom Sakura l'ouvre.**

_**Cher Sakura ! **_

_**Si tu découvre cette lettre c'est que tu es revenue ou tu va bientôt te marier ! Pendant des années j'ai essayer qu'aucun garçon ne t'approche comme sa je me sentait utile car au fur a mesure que tu grandissais tu n'avait pas besoin de moi. C'est peut-être pour sa que je t'ai toujours embêter la peur que tu grandisse me tenait. Tu es tous pour moi Sakura. J'ai veillez longtemps sur toi mais je ne peut plus le faire maintenant. Un jour on m'as fait une déclaration avant même de répondre la fille disait que j'avait sûrement une autre personne dans mon cœur. Elle disait vrai c'était toi Sakura j'ai remarquer se jour là que tu prenais beaucoup de place dans ma vie. Pour moi tu n'était pas seulement une simple sœur mais bien plus. Tu te demande sûrement pourquoi je t'écris ça. C'est simple pourtant si tu as trouver cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus du monde des vivant. Le collier sur la bureau est pour toi. C'était celui de maman je voulais te le donner a ton mariage mais je n'en est pas eu le temps. Tu te pose peut-être la question comment. Cela fait un an que je suis gravement malade et j'essaye de te le cacher mais je sais que tu sera heureuse et que Lionel est quelqu'un de bien. Alors j'ai préféré de ne plus me laisser vivre. **_

_**Sois heureuse Godzilla**_

_**Je t'aime**_

**_Thomas. _**

**Quand Tiffany monta elle vit Sakura en sanglot dans sa chambre et demanda**

**- Il est mort n'est-ce pas ? Tiffany n'avait fait que acquiescer et la consoler. **

Fin Flash Back

* * *

- Aller Sakura sourit c'est un grand jour ! tu va enfin te marier avec l'homme que tu aime. Sourit . Sakura eu un bref sourire puis sorti en compagnie de son amie après la cérémonie tous le monde était inviter chez Tiffany pour le banquet. Alors que Sakura était au milieu du jardin et qu'elle voyait tous le monde arriver. Samanta se trouva dans ses bras sans quelle si attende 

- Félicitation ! dit elle après l'avoir lâcher Sakura ne pus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Qui as t-il ?

-Je suis désolée mais tu es une des seules qui ne m'as souhaiter des condoléances.

- Mais c'est un mariage. Sakura lui fit un bref sourire puis s'éloigne vers Tiffany elle essaye de calmer sa mère qui n'arrêter pas de se disputer avec Dominique depuis qu'elle venait d'arriver.

- Qu'as t-elle ? demande Samanta a Lionel

- Sa frère est mort pendant les vacances d'été dit Lionel sur un ton triste.

-Alors tu y es. C'est pas trop tôt vieux !

- Yvan ! mais il me semble que toi tu prend ton temps.

-Comme tu vois. Yvan souriait Sandrine a son bras elle voulu voir directement Sakura. Les deux jeune femme vienne rejoindre après une petite heure Yvan et Lionel. Nadine les avait rejoint quand Sakura au bras de Lionel parler avec enthousiasme. Sakura s'arrêta soudain. Puis lâche le bras de Lionel et cour se refuge dans les bras de Mathieu.

- Félicitation petite Sakura dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. Nichée dans ses bras Sakura ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes que Mathieu remarqua immédiatement.

-Allons Sakura c'est ton mariage. Allez essuie tes larme. Elle pris le mouchoir puis murmure

- J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il soit là Mathieu tellement voulu.

- Moi aussi tu sais. Sakura lui sourit puis elle entend une voix derrière Mathieu lui dire

- Mais je suis la petit monstre. Sakura regarde vivement derrière son ami et aperçois Thomas des ailes dans le dos. Je ne suis pas venu seul poursuit –il en montrant Nathalie derrière lui.

- Je suis ravie pour toi ! dit sa mère. Sakura fut tous sourire puis elle rejoint Lionel

-Qu'es ce qui te met dans un état si joyeux mon amour demande Lionel Sakura lui murmure au coin de l'oreille.

-Je viens de voir Thomas et Maman et de plus je viens de réaliser un rêve qui me semblait impossible mais il m'en reste encore un…

-Lequel ma fleur ?

- Devenir mannequin…

The End ?

_**Je tenais aussi à remercier Laura d'avoir suivit l'aventure jusqu'ici. Passe de bonne vacance . Et remercier tous les autres d'avoir bien voulu la suivre jusqu'au bout je ne sais pas le nombre ni qui est qui mais savoir que ma fic a été lu me fait vraiment plaisir même si tu as été la seul à la lire à terme Laura.**_

_**Ici se termine la premiere saison. C'est le premier volet d'une Trilogie. Je ne posterai que la deuxième Saison début Août car je pars en vacances. Je répondrais a toute les review à mon retour. J'espère que cette fic vous a plus.**_


End file.
